Pokemon Special: The Next Chapter
by xShiningxMoonlightx
Summary: Centering around the children of the original 7 Pokedex holders in the Pokemon Special manga, Lydia is the 16-year daughter of Daisy Oak who dreams of becoming a pokemon trainer, but her life-threatening illness holds her back. When she meets a mysterious youth, she is given a chance to make her dreams a reality. Rated 'T' for mild profanity. Ch. 4 Up - 6/12/13. In-Progress.
1. VS Lapras

**Pokemon Special: The Next Chapter**

A Pokemon Adventures Fanfiction

by Nicole M.

Rating: Teen 'T' for mild profanity, bloodless violence, and minor suggestive adult themes. (**Authors Note: Though very mild, viewer discretion is advised for young children.)****  
**

Disclaimer: Pokemon Special Ⓒ 1997 Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto/Shogakugan * Ⓒ 1995-2013 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK Inc. All rights reserved.

_*I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THIS PROPERTY!_

Synopsis: This story takes place sixteen years _after _the events in RGB/Y/GSC/RS/FRLG/E saga, centering on the children of the seven Pokedex trainers (Red, Green, Blue, etc.). Lydia, 16-year old daughter of Daisy Oak, dreams of becoming a pokemon trainer, but is diagnosed with the mysterious Pokerus virus at birth. Due to fear of losing his daughter to illness, her father locks her up and shelters her from the traveling life of a pokemon trainer; she knows nothing about Pokemon and dreams of seeing the world beyond her home in Saffron City. After meeting a mysterious youth one day, she is given the chance to follow her dreams. And, so, the adventures begins…

**I've always dreamed of writing a pokemon story. When I watched the anime as a little kid I loved imagining pokemon was real with my friends…after all, who didn't do that? Years later, I discovered he **_**Pokemon Special **_**manga online and instantly I was hooked. It's basically exactly what the games would be like if they were adapted into an anime. ****For those who haven't read Pokemon Special and love anything to do with pokemon…seriously, just go and read it now. Don't come back here until you've read the first fourteen volumes. I must sound like a nut job to most of you, but I speak for any pokemon fan when I say you will not be disappointed. **

**So, with that, enjoy this sequel.**

* * *

Everyone has a dream that fulfills their heart. A journey they must take. A destiny to fulfill. Through that journey, many trials come to pass. And while each journey is new, exciting, and prosperous, eventually, it will come to an end. But with that end exists something even greater: the start of a whole new adventure. In the world of Pokemon, magical creatures inhibit a land where bonds between humans and Pokemon grow. Through friendship, love, loyalty, and trust, for many life becomes a wondrous adventure, full of exciting mysteries that strengthen the ability to experience its blessings. Through this never-ending cycle of capture and battle, humans train their Pokemon to become the best they can be. In turn, a love that defies all is born between trainer and Pokemon, and that trainer becomes a pokemon master.

This dream burns brightly for many, but none more so than Lydia Oak.

It was another crazy afternoon in the heart of Saffron City. Streets were crowded with pedestrians while cars honked at the busy traffic. The city was especially hectic in preparation for the new openings of a contest hall, movie theater, and an enormous department store, courtesy of the Sliph Cooperation. Over the past sixteen years a lot had changed: many signs advertising new gadgets were everywhere; technology continued to grow with the expansion of the Pokegear into the Xtransceiver. The magnet train had expanded to provide access to all regions. With Sliph Cooperation becoming the largest company in Pokearth, international goods from other regions flowed to Kanto continuously. They were literally in charge of _everything_, from schools, to markets, to contest halls, buying out franchises left and right. The economy was bustling. And thanks to Axel Oak, President and CEO of Sliph Cooperation, everything was running as smoothly as possible.

Darting from an alley behind Sliph Cooperation was a young girl with a yellow knapsack slung over her shoulders. Her long, wavy brunette hair fluttered in the wind as she ran, half tied up in buns. As she dashed through a puddle of water, droplets of sewage splashed onto her white blouse and matching knee-highs. Stopping at a corner to catch her breath, she brushed the liquid from her red skirt. If she knew she was going to running she would have never worn one. But, drastic times called for drastic messages. She finally managed to sneak out alone. She had to escape her pursuers.

"Lady Lydia, please wait! LADY LYDIA!"

But Lydia didn't have time to wait. If she had lingered any longer, she would have been caught by her father's bothersome attendants. Which, as usual, were being a a complete and utter _nuisance_. This time they had been waiting for her to finish her daily shift working at the local Saffron City Pokemart so they could 'safely escort her home' as father put it. Ever since her father caught her sneaking out early in the mornings, he ordered that she would be kept under tight surveillance by his servants; each time she wanted to leave the house or head to work she had to have at least two people go with her. Today they were keeping an extra special her, much to her annoyance. Yeaaah, so maybe her health wasn't exactly the _best_ out there. It certainly limited her from traveling far. Even so, whenever she traveled she made sure to carefully conceal her lucky charm securely hidden in her skirt pocket. Her father had yet to find out about her little secret.

Dashing past the guards at the Saffron Gates Lydia found herself facing an open terrain. Now reaching the top of her destination, Lydia panted heavily as she rested her hands on her knees. She had made it out of the city. The sun shone brightly over the vast fields of Route 6, the warm spring air embracing her senses. There was something she loved about the outskirts beyond the city. Pidgeys soared the skies gaily and Poliwags danced on the riverbank, same as always. Over the past sixteen years she was glad that her father hadn't ordered anything to be built in the area, because it was wonderful to be surrounded by nature. The sight of travelers peacefully occupying the tall grass and the road made Lydia smile. Days like today were perfect. Perfect for Pokemon training. If only she could enjoy them freely without being caught.

"Lady Lydia, where are you? We must head home at once! Lady Lydia!"

Panic-stricken, Lydia dived for the nearest hiding spot she could find. There was no way she was going to get caught. Not after making it this far. Lucky for her a tree was conveniently placed in the direction she was running. Making a mad dash for the tree, she dove behind it and slammed to the ground with a crash. Ouch. However, her landing seemed…softer than she imagined.

"OWWWWW!"

Lydia blinked. This grass seemed pretty warm. And firm, for that matter. Peering down, she gazed into the bulging blue eyes of a young gentlemen, who was moaning immensely in pain. His red and white pokemon cap covered his spiky black locks of hair. Before she had time to react, Lydia heard the sound of stomping footsteps. _Crap. _Without warning she shoved her hands in his face, beckoning him to be silent.

"Shhhhhhh," Lydia coaxed as he stifled a cry. She was so focused on peering around the tree that she didn't notice the slight blush spread across his face. As soon as the sound of the footsteps completely faded, Lydia sighed loudly. However, the youth began to gag hoarsely.

"Thank god…oh, I'm so sorry!" Lydia quickly snatched her hands away from the boy's lips, bowing her head. "I didn't see you there. I was trying hide. Sorry!"

"N-no, it's okay..." The boy wheezed. "Just a little out of breath."

"Okay, good," Lydia coughed. "Didn't want to get into trouble on my first day as a Pokemon trainer."

"First day, huh? Then you should go back to Saffron City. The Pokemon aren't as tough there."

"I can't go there. Not when I'm desperately on the run," Lydia huffed. She too was out of breath.

"Okaaaay," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

The boy shook his head. "Never mind. Either way, you look pretty frazzled. What's the big hurry?"

"I told you, I'm hiding."

"From who?"

Eyeing the three pokeballs secured around his belt, Lydia hesitated. Her father had always warned her never get too friendly with random people on the road, especially if they were pokemon trainers. Just thinking about what they looked like made her shudder - he had enlightened her on so many horror stories of what would happen if she were to run into one. Apparently they were brusque, ruthless, and cunning, stopping at nothing to use their pokemon to rob the valuables from any naive soul unlucky enough to cross their path. But, taking a good look at the youth sitting before her, Lydia's muscles relaxed. He didn't look scary at all. His cap complemented his red and black sweatshirt, with slightly torn jeans falling below his ankles. A chipped fire pendant hung swiftly around his neck. As she caught him observing her curiously, Lydia's tight face broke into a loud giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The trainer's once curious expression had scrunched into a frown.

Lydia couldn't contain her laughter. "Nothing, nothing!" She took a moment to wipe a tear from her eyelid. "Well, it's just…you don't look as scary as I thought you'd be. A pokemon trainer, I mean."

Now he was even more confused. "Now who would go and give you a crazy idea like that? Pokemon trainers aren't scary at all. We train pokemon. That's it."

"Um…My dad did." Lydia sheepishly twirled a strand of her long, brunette hair. "He said that I should stay away from pokemon trainers."

"Your old man?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know where he got that ridiculous idea." The boy jumped on his feet. "But don't you know? Pokemon is what makes a man a man! Soaring through the skies, braving the seas, together we will create a everlasting bond that reaches the heavens! Pokemon are meant to be our partners! One day I, Aidan, will make this a reality, and every trainer will know my plight! I will be a pokemon master!"

Lydia blinked. Clearly this boy was extremely fired up, for crazy reasons she didn't understand. She had never met a person this passionate before. Definitely the opposite of her cold, ruthless father. Making the connection, Lydia's eyes sparkled with joyous content. What a mysterious person! Maybe, just maybe…this could be her first friend!

"Wow, your the nicest person I've ever met!" Lydia giggled. "I don't really get it, but your not weird at all!"

"T-thanks," he chuckled nervously, offering a hand. "Most people think I'm nuts. But everybody's got dreams."

"Yeah. Your so lucky you can travel wherever you want. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, um…it's complicated." Lydia figured if she were to tell him about her illness, she might scare him off. It was better to change the subject.

"Fair enough. So, where are you from?"

"Well, I'm-"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"-Lady Lydia, there you are!" A rough hand coming from a second voice firmly grasped her arm. Lydia gasped.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. How many times have we told you not to wander off aimlessly in the wild? You could have gotten hurt! Your father will be worried sick! Now that we've found you, we are going to march right home and tell him exactly what you've been up to. You are not to leave work without us again!"

"But-"

"And who is this?" Lydia's attendant scowled. "You shouldn't be bothering this young man. What did we say about-"

"She's not a bother, ma'am," the boy quickly interjected. "And I'm in no hurry."

"Well, otherwise, we must be on our way. Lydia, say goodbye to your friend. Most likely you won't see him again," she retorted as she began to lead her back towards the road to Saffron City.

Panic-stricken, Lydia tried to run away, but the unrelenting woman stood her ground. Lydia struggled vigorously as the two attendants began dragging her away. What horrible timing…Lately she had been pretty good about not getting caught. Out of all the times she had to get busted, why now? This was the first time she actually talked to someone that long. The customers at work didn't count and her co-workers never gave her the time of day. To her delight, this boy was a pokemon trainer. A nice one at that. But as his face got smaller and smaller from view, Lydia let out a slight cry. Her lids closed. With her father strictly locking her away, it was just hopeless…

But she didn't expect what would happen next.

"...Hey."

Lydia's fingers trembled at the cool touch of the firm hand wrapping around her empty arm. Opening her eyes, she gasped in amazement. The mysterious boy had followed her.

"What do you think you morons are doing? Clearly, she doesn't want to go with you."

Lydia couldn't agree more.

"I think we're going to have a problem," he continued. "So...let her go."

"How dare you...Do you know who you are addressing?" The first attendant spat. "This is the daughter of Axel Oak, president of Sliph Cooperation! She is a fragile girl and must remain under her father's strict care. Keep up that insolent talk and I'll call the police for harassment!"

"I don't know, and I don't care. But...I was having a nice conversation with her." Without warning the youth swiped three pokeballs from his belt and quickly shoved them in the attendants' faces.

"If you don't let her go, then I guess I'll have to call my pokemon. So, what it's going to be?"

The attendants gulped.

"Now beat it."

Shrieking in terror, the attendants released their grips and scurried away as fast as they could in the direction they came. Lydia sighed in relish the moment they were completely out of sight. Turning to face her savior, she slipped her hands in his abruptly and happily shook them up and down.

"Thank you, thank you!" She was so happy she might as well be already dead. "I don't know what would have happened if they took me back! How can I ever repay you?"

The boy's face relaxed. "Hey, don't worry about it," he smiled nonchalantly. "I can relate. If you want to be a pokemon trainer, then you should just go and do it. No one should stop you."

Lydia could tell this person was extremely trustworthy. Not only did he train pokemon, but he saved her to boot. _And_ he seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders. Pokemon trainers were so cool. She didn't understand why her father hated them so much. It only made sense that trainers were generally good, because most pokemon already were. Her mother told her so. Suddenly, Lydia's heart began to race. How she had always dreamed for a traveling companion to pop into her life, to someday waltz in and show her the ropes. This guy was starting to look like a great candidate. And then, finally, she could fulfill her deepest and most hidden desire...to become a pokemon trainer before she got sicker.

Lydia was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the boy scanning the horizon. It was already dusk.

"Hey, it's getting late. I have to go. Uh, I've got a...job. Yeah, that's it."

"Oh," her face fell.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you...er...what was your name again?"

"Lydia."

"Lydia," he exclaimed hurriedly. "Got it." Taking note of Lydia's damp expression, the youth grinned before taking off. "Maybe we'll meet again someday!"

The day had certainly gone by quicker than Lydia had thought. Nonetheless, she was sure that it was the best one she had in months. Watching the boy slowly disappear from view, she could only wish the moment would never end.

_"Aidan…" _Lydia thought. She could have sworn that 'Aidan' meant 'fiery.' His name had a nice ring to it.

She was going to see this boy again.

x . x . x . x . x . x .

"…Lydia."

"Y-Yes?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You just don't listen, don't you? No matter how many times I tell you not to go outside unescorted, you continue to disobey my orders. And what's worse, your attendants had to call me at work!"

Lydia was in big trouble now. Not only had her father discovered that she was secretly was going out to the fields after work, but when she eventually arrived home later that evening her attendants immediately called him while he was in the middle of a business meeting to alert him of the situation. Whenever her father was in the middle of an important conference, he was not to be disturbed, or else he would throw a horrible tantrum. And he meant business. Lydia was sitting in a chair in his home-office, fidgeting nervously.

"I don't know what's the matter with you. Honestly. Your the most disobedient child I've ever come across. I'm only doing this for your benefit."

"But father, why can't I outside and travel like the other kids my age?" Lydia replied. "Even if it's just to the next town, like Cerulean City or something. It's so boring sitting indoors and reading all the time."

Her father sighed. "We've been over this, Lydia. What happened if you get sicker? Traveling requires strenuous activity that would only put your health in jeopardy. You know how dangerous Pokerus can be."

Lydia had been diagnosed with Pokerus ever since she was born. Not much was known about the disease expect that it was composed of microscopic life-forms that attached to pokemon, doubling their power in battle as time went on. For humans, it had an opposite effect: Pokerus slowly deteriorated a person's organs; the more a person used their body the weaker it would become. Her mother, Daisy Oak, was the first to acquire the illness after multiple exposure to pokemon who contracted it. No cure had been invented, and, unfortunately, her mother died attempting to find it.

"But that didn't stop mother."

"Your mother was different. She was born and raised in Pallet Town, where she worked under Professor Oak as an assistant. Her body was strong because she had plenty of traveling experience. And as his granddaughter, Professor Oak made sure to take good care of her. She became his successor. It was unfortunate that she happened to get sick, but at least her body was trained to endure pain. You don't have that luxury. We live in Saffron City now."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Lydia. We all have to deal with it."

"What if asked a couple attendants to walk with me to the next town? I've always wanted to see the surrounding cities."

"_No_."

"Why not?"

"Pokemon trainers may stop and battle you. You and your attendants don't have any pokemon of their own. Owning pokemon in this household is forbidden."

_Darn_. Even so, Lydia was determined to get her way. There was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life cooped up indoors, especially if it meant she would eventually join her mother. Like Aidan had said, everybody had dreams. Just thinking of their meeting earlier in the day made Lydia smiled brightly. No matter what her dream was to become a pokemon trainer like her mother, and she would stop at nothing to get it. Discreetly she slid her hand in the back of skirt pocket and felt around for the special tool that always calmed her nerves. Still there. Thankfully her father hadn't found out about it.

"But I'm sure if someone came with me maybe I'd be alright," she inquired. "Besides, today I met this really nice pokemon trainer and-"

"You _WHAT?_"

Realizing what she had said, Lydia slapped her fingers over her lips. She was screwed.

"Lydia, I forbid you from ever seeing this person again! Do you understand me? Pokemon trainers are dangerous. They only use Pokemon with the sole purpose of robbing and harming others. Look at Team Rocket. Scoundrels like them have caused so much trouble, especially for my company. Fortunately I wasn't president at the time the previous incident occurred, but, for that reason, I must take caution. All Pokemon trainers cannot be trusted!"

"That can't be true!" Lydia cried. "Mother was a Pokemon trainer! My great-great grandfather Professor Oak was Pokemon trainer too! So is uncle Green. Their pokemon are kind to everyone!"

"Your Uncle uses pokemon for his profession, that is all. There is a difference between using pokemon for work and traveling around with them for selfish reasons."

"I want pokemon to be my friends, and I want to make friends too. I want to be a pokemon trainer like mother!"

"_I FORBID IT._"

"But father-"

"Don't talk back to me!" He bellowed. "From now on, I am doubling the attendants that go with you. Which, by the way, will now be working at the Pokemart with you. You are not to leave this house under any circumstances unless your going to work! As the President of Sliph Cooperation and the manager of the Saffron City pokemart, I will see this through. Further-"

An abrupt knock on the door cut him off from finishing his sentence. The door slowly opened to reveal the face of a quivering maid. No one liked answering the door when Axel was on one of his rampages.

"E-excuse me, P-President Axel, but you have a phone c-call…"

"Tell them I'll be right there," Axel's sighed, his face redder than a tomato. Bowing profusely, the attendant awkwardly closed the door.

"Lydia, that is all for today. I want you to stay in this room and think about what you've done. I expect you to see you at dinner." Axel swiftly rose from his desk and paraded towards the door.

Lydia bit her lip. She couldn't stand how her father was so cold, ruthless, and demanding all the time.

"And Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever say you want to be a Pokemon Trainer _again._"

With that, her father slammed the door.

On the brink of despair, Lydia slid to the floor. There was nothing she could do to escape the power of her father. She sniffled and sobbed in attempt to keep the tears in, but soon she couldn't help the hot liquid from sliding down her cheeks. Why? Why didn't he understand? How could he expect her to live her live trapped in a mansion, with no friends? She barely even saw her father because he was working all the time at Sliph. The attendants paid her no attention other than to bark orders at her. The closest relative she had was her Uncle Green, but ever since her mother's death her father rarely let her see him. The more she voiced her dreams, the more her father seemed to push her away. And for the rest of her life, it would probably remain that way. She was completely alone.

…Or she would be, if it weren't for the hidden item kept in her pocket. Tears clouding her vision, Lydia fished through her skirt until she pulled out the tiny red and white pokeball she had been hiding from her father. Staring at it closely, it was so beautiful. Inside was the forbidden fruit she so desperately wanted to have. Slowly bringing it to her chest, she shivered slightly as the cool metal made contact with her skin. Her heart leaped with joy. Lydia recalled her tenth birthday when she went to visit Blue and Green, her aunt and uncle.

_(Flashback)_

_"Uncle Green! Uncle Green! Auntie Blue!"_

_"Hey squirt!" _

_Green held out his arms to the vivacious toddler running towards him. Scooping Lydia up in a warm embrace, he twirled her in the air round and round while she continued to giggle loudly. Finally, he set her down. Blue stepped forward and gave her niece a tight squeeze. Green raised an eyebrow. Usually when his mischievous wife got into close contact with people it meant she had a trick up her sleeve._

_"And how is the birthday girl doing today, Lydia?" Blue asked._

_"Great, Aunite!" she gurgled happily. "When daddy said we were coming to visit, I was so excited! Your house is very pretty." _

_The pair of lovers chucked in unison. "Glad you feel that way," Green chimed. Afterwards, he ventured to the end of the hallway and pulled out a small black box from the cabinet. Walking over to the over-excited toddler, who was now jumping up and down, he handed it to Lydia. She eyed the box curiously. _

_"What's this?" _

_"Today is a special day, squirt. Your ten years old now. To celebrate your birthday, your Aunt and I wanted to give you something special. It belonged to your mom." _

_"This was mommy's?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Lydia squealed, thrashing the box excitedly through the air. "What is it? What is it? A necklace? A tiny poke doll?"_

_"Even better. Open it and see," he replied._

_Her smile grew wider and wider as she opened the box. However, Lydia's face fell. Green frowned at her niece's sullen expression._

_"What's wrong? You don't like it?"_

_"Uncle Green, the box is empty."_

_Green shot a glare at his wife, who was snickering at the gawking expression of her niece. Her mirthful gaze met the eyes of her frustrated husband. Blue grinned. "Aww, can't you take a little joke? It's so much more fun waiting for her to guess what it is!"_

_"Your so obnoxious," Green muttered._

_"But you still married me." _

_Green paused. Turning away, his face was face flushed. She got him there. Lydia continued to look at them with no clue as to what was going on. She sneezed. _

_"Uncle Green? Auntie Blue?" _

_They both turned to face their bewildered niece. Blue grinned knowing she accomplished a job well done. "Sorry, Lydia. Look in the back pocket of your skirt."_

_Lydia dug through her back pocket and pulled out a red and white pokeball. The rays of the sun radiated off its smooth and polished surface. Whatever was inside this pokeball was going to be her first Pokemon. No matter how much she asked her dad he wouldn't give one to her. But, here and now, her uncle and aunt had given her the stepping stone for her dream. Her eyes glittered in excitement._

_"Woooooow…a Pokemon!" she beamed. "What kind of pokemon is it?"_

_"Want to guess what it is, sweetie?" _

_Green stared at her wife as if to say 'Don't ruin this moment.' Blue huffed and turned away. Clearly her husband had no patience for her antics. _

_"Fine, fine. You never knew how to take a joke."_

_"It's a Lapras, squirt." Green was pleased that for once his wife was actually giving him control of the situation. "Your mom gave it to me before she passed."_

_"Thank you so much! Now I can get to train Pokemon like mommy did!"_

_"Don't tell your father we gave it to you, okay?" Green added. "This will be our little secret…between you, your aunt, and me."_

_"I'll be the greatest Pokemon trainer there ever was! " Lydia challenged. "Just watch me!" _

_Green smirked. "As long as you promise us to be careful, take good care of it, alright?"_

_"I will!"_

_"So, what will you name him, Lydia?" Blue giggled._

_"Ummmmmm….oh that's an easy one!" Lydia twirled in a circle. "I'm call him…Noel! He's like a celebration!"_

_"Just remember…Pokemon are the product of his or her trainer. If you take care of them with a kind and gentle heart, then they'll always be your friends. A good friend of mine told me this, and now I am telling you. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes! I'll do my best!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Lydia sniffled. How far those days seemed to be.

But it was thanks to her aunt and uncle that Lydia still carried with her a remainder of her mother; a chance to believe that love between human and Pokemon was still possible for her. So, from that day on, she had been sneaking out in the mornings and after work to play with Noel. Laughing with him and making memories was what Lydia loved about Pokemon: together, there was nothing they couldn't do. How wonderful it must be to work hand and hand with Pokemon on a daily basis. When she was older her Uncle Green had told her that Noel was the Pokemon her mother had captured just before she died. Lydia couldn't have asked for a better partner.

"Oh, Noel…." she whimpered. "If only we could travel together, you and I…if only I could show you to my mother. She would be so proud."

Lydia gently stroked the pokeball with her fingers. For some reason, it made her think of Aidan. How lucky for him to be able to be free. He could love and train his pokemon as much as he wanted. To travel the land as far and wide as pleased, even all the way to Johto if he felt like it. She wondered what kind of pokemon he had. Maybe if she were to catch up with him he could teach her how to catch some.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Lydia and Aidan are going to be very silly leads. Especially Aidan. And, if you liked seeing Green and Blue, you'll see the other five 'dex trainers later! I tried my best to keep them in character. It was fun imagining what they'd be liked as adults…personally, I can't wait until I get to the chapter on Red and Yellow! But that's a little far off. I won't spoil too much on what's ahead, but they all have a role to play in this story. ;) **

**Review and shoot me your thoughts!**

**Thanks to Charlie for inspiring me to write, create, and learn.**

**~Nicole M.**


	2. VS Rapidash

**Pokemon Special: The Next Chapter**

A Pokemon Adventures Fanfiction

by Nicole M.

Rating: Teen 'T' for mild profanity, bloodless violence, and minor suggestive adult themes. **(Authors Note: Though very mild, viewer discretion is advised for young children.)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon Special Ⓒ 1997 Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto/Shogakugan * Ⓒ 1995-2013 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK Inc. All rights reserved.

_*I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THIS PROPERTY!_

Notes: This story takes place sixteen years after the events in RGB/Y/GSC/RS/FRLG/E saga, centering on the children of the seven Pokedex trainers (Red, Green, Blue, etc.). Lydia, the 16-year old daughter of Daisy Oak, dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer, but is diagnosed with the mysterious Pokerus virus at birth. Due to fear of losing his daughter to illness, her father locks her up and shelters her from the traveling life of a Pokemon trainer; she knows nothing about Pokemon and dreams of seeing the world beyond her home in Saffron City. After meeting a mysterious youth one day, she is given the chance to follow her dreams. And, so, the adventures begins…

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! I had planned to release this installment sooner, but an unfortunate accident happened...For all young aspiring fanfiction authors out there...be sure to **_**SAVE YOUR DOCUMENTS**_**. Yesterday I spent all day typing chapter two and my computer crashed, causing me to lose everything. ;_; It was so depressing. But my love for Pokemon in the end saw me through. I hope I remembered everything juicy when I re-typed this! Between a death in the family, classes, and my computer crashing, last week was crazy...So it was nice to sit down yesterday and immerse myself in Pokemon. My goal is to release a chapter a week; two weeks being the latest. Also, to clarify a few major questions I've been getting, Aidan is not a son of the Pokedex trainers. As for who he is? Read on to find out! **

**Enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

The long awaited day had finally come.

At last, today was the day Lydia would set forth on her Pokemon journey. Today, which would have been an ordinary afternoon of reading, daydreaming, and imaginary planning, would be the day she made history.

Why, after all this time, did the thought never occur for her to just take off on her own? It was simple, really. Besides, if anything happened, she had Noel to look out for her. Either way, Lydia couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. Just thinking about the very moment when she'd take her first step outside her uncomfortable house and onto the cool, rough pavement in Saffron City made her insides shiver with pleasure. It would be the greatest moment of her young life. Her mother's spirit was practically screaming at her to go. As for her illness...no, she didn't want to think about it. It didn't stop her mother and it didn't stop her. Years ago she never felt like she possessed the courage to take the lead in regards to what she wanted; her father's cold and unrelenting will held her back again and again. But meeting Aidan had given her the spark of hope she desperately needed to pursue her dreams. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Pacing furiously in a circle, Lydia scanned her room. Dirty laundry and other accessories from her childhood were scattered everywhere. So many thoughts were swirling in her mind. She grabbed the straps of her yellow backpack and plopped it on her bed. She didn't want to forgot anything before she took off. The one good thing about working at a Pokemart was that it was extremely easy for her to stock up on supplies she needed for her adventure. She carefully unzipped the bag and scrutinized its contents. Everything seemed to be in order. Potions? _Check_. Empty Pokeballs? _Check_. Repels? _Check_. Town Map? _Check._ Content, Lydia nodded. She was good to go. Before leaving she took one last look at her monstrosity of a bedroom. She was sorely going to miss the feel of her warm, comfy bed, but she knew in the end she would return a changed women. Taking a deep breath, she swung her legs over her windowsill, threw down the ladder she had taken from her father's toolshed when he was in the middle of a conference call, and carefully climbed down.

As soon as her feet made contact with the pavement, Lydia dashed for the nearest side-street she could find. Her house was located next door to the main Sliph Company building and it would be a problem if someone saw her. It wouldn't be long before her attendants knew she had escaped and would probably come looking for her. But this time, no one was going to stop her. She was going to become a Pokemon Trainer and that was that. Every moment spent outside she was closer and closer to reuniting with Aidan. She wondered if he would let her join him on his Pokemon journey if she asked. Surely someone as nice as him would teach her everything she needed to know about Pokemon. Minus that one moment when he had roughly challenged her attendants, Aidan's demeanor seemed friendly and trustworthy. Oh, how she would enjoy his company.

If she could find him, that is.

What Route had she met Aidan again? She was so focused on running away from her attendants that she wasn't watching where she was going. Was it Route 6? Route 7? Lydia wracked her brain to remember. Rummaging through her backpack she pulled out her Town Map. Taking a closer look, she squinted to make out the pathways and scribbles brightly decorated on the map. Lydia had once read in a textbook that Saffron City was known as "the tenth largest city in the pokearth." The large Sliph Co. building stood firm as the city's centerpiece, while two Pokemon gyms dominated northern district. Not only was it the central business district of Kanto, it also held the region's largest infrastructure, including the Magnet Train Station, which allowed easy access between the five regions of Pokearth. They didn't call Saffron City the largest city in the region for nothing. Out of all her sixteen years of life not even Lydia had seen it all. Tracing a single finger through the pathways on the Town Map, Lydia carefully made her way to the Eastern District. Before she had time to react, a swift wind blowing from the northern direction snatched the map from her hands. Flying gently through the air, it stopped briefly before landing in an open pothole planted in the center of the street.

Lydia stood frozen, mouth agape. She was screwed. It was too risky to stop at the Pokemart to buy another one. By now her father probably knew she had left and was sending his attendants to take her home right this second. She was so used to being escorted everywhere she wanted to go that she never remembered where anything was. Her sense of direction was horrible. Even so, Lydia shook her head. This wasn't going to stop her. _Think Lydia, think._ _Where was a place she could find information about traveling?_ Lydia smiled brightly as the answer clicked in her head. _The Pokemon Center, of course!_ The Pokemon Center was loaded with trainers who had tons of information about where to go in Kanto. She even remembered one time when a group of Nurse Joys were giving out free Town Maps. When Lydia was a little girl her attendants and her had walked by it so many times. But no matter how many times she wanted to go in they would never let her. Thankfully, all of it was history. Now she was finally going to enter one for the first time.

So all she had to do was find the Pokemon Center. Taking the opportunity, Lydia surveyed the streets. Unfortunately there weren't many people walking around. Quietly she watched as a young women rounded the corner with a Vulpix. Lucky for her she also happened to be walking towards her direction. As the women approached Lydia ran up to meet her.

"Um, excuse me, miss," Lydia panted. "Do you know where the Pokemon Center is around here? I'm a little lost."

"The Pokemon Center?" The women pondered. "Oh, I just came from there. It's located in the Southern District of the city. See that corner? Walk in the opposite direction and take a left. It'll be eight buildings down on the right."

"Thanks!" Lydia bowed her head.

By now Lydia could hardly contain her excitement. She was already one step closer to beginning her Pokemon journey. Turning the corner into the southern district Lydia's eyes lit up at the wondrous sights before her. It was a beautiful afternoon in Saffron City. Vendors crowded the vicinity as people walked up and down the pleasant sidewalks. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes paraded through the streets. Lines to enter certain department stores were bustling with customers. The buildings seemed to sparkle as the sun's rays radiated off the building's architecture. There was something to love about the city in the afternoon. Lydia took a deep breath, taking it all in. After all the years of being trapped indoors she was drinking from the cup bearing the sweet taste of freedom. And it was so, _so_ sweet.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The sound of a frightened voice quickly pierced Lydia from her pleasant state of mind. Clearly it sounded like someone was in trouble. She spun around. Scanning the sidewalks there didn't seem to be anything wrong near where she was standing. Lydia strained her ears to listen for the voice.

"Help me...oh, please..."

Listening harder the cries seemed to be coming from an alleyway somewhere. Lydia slinked to the nearest side-street she could find. Discreetly peering around the corner, she gasped in shock. Two men in black suits with a Golbat and a Raticate were apprehending a poor old man with an Abra. The Abra, frightened out of its wits, was quivering behind his frazzled trainer. The frail gentlemen was barely able to stand. Lydia watched in horror as the band of thieves slowly lured him to further and further from the view of the public eye. If someone didn't do something quick he would be severely injured.

Lydia panicked. She needed to act fast. If she had a Pokegear she would call the police, but her father never let her own one. Either way, she couldn't let this injustice slide. She watched as a couple with a Nidoran boy and a Nidoran girl leisurely paced in her direction. Judging by the fancy coats and accessories they were wearing they looked as if they lived in a rich neighborhood. As they walked past Lydia she sprang after them, out of breath.

"Please! You've got to help me," Lydia grabbed the arm of the middle-aged man. "There's a group of men who are terrorizing an old man! If we don't do something soon he could be really hurt...I'm begging you, please help!"

The couple exchanged unconcerned glances. Evidently they didn't want to be bothered.

"Now slow down there, kid," The man began. "Petty theft like that happens all the time in Saffron City. What did the men look like?"

Lydia shoved her fist towards the alleyway, struggling for breath. "Over there. Two men. They were wearing strange black clothing, with matching boots, caps, and suits. And they were carrying whips, too. In the center of their uniforms was a big, red R and-"

"-A RED R?!" The women shrieked. "Did you say a red R?!"

Lydia blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

"It can't be...TEAM ROCKET?! Oh, Jerry, the rumors were true! Team Rocket has returned! We've got to get out of here!"

"Don't worry, darling. Tonight we'll pack our bags and I'll buy some tickets for the S.S. Anne. We'll be on the next ferry to Johto by morning. Everything will be fine, you'll see..."

"That's too late!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. "It's not safe living here anymore! Even if it's one night, we're all doomed! DOOMED!"

Now Lydia was confused. "Who's Team Rocket?"

"You've never heard of them?" The women sniffled. "Bless your soul, child...Team Rocket is a group of thugs who use Pokemon to destroy and steal. They tried to take over Sliph Cooperation twenty-four years ago, but some trainers in Pallet Town warded them off. And then they attacked the eleventh league Pokemon tournament four years after...and who could forget about the Sevii Islands attack! Oh, the horror! When will they leave humankind alone?!"

Team Rocket? Huh. Lydia could have sworn she heard that name before. Her father might have mentioned them once or twice when he was referring to the past of his company, but she couldn't quite remember. Either way, whoever this 'Team Rocket' group was apparently they were pretty tough. Lydia watched as the older man desperately tried to comfort his wife, who was now screaming, with no avail. She shuddered. The fact that their name alone had caused the couple to react so strongly was clear they meant business. Even the couple's Nidorans looked terrified. No matter how many times she ignored them in the past, it seemed that her father's warnings about evil Pokemon trainers were not to be ignored.

The older man placed a firm hand on Lydia's shoulder. His face was now as white as a Ghastly.

"Listen, kid. You better go home and tell your folks to pack your bags. If Team Rocket is around then we're all in big trouble. And not just Saffron City. You said they were over there, right? Well, my wife and I ought to be going. NOW."

Before Lydia had time to react the couple went running and screaming in the opposite direction they had come from. Lydia gritted her teeth. No matter how strong Team Rocket was it didn't matter; if she didn't do something quick the old man would be in grave danger. He could already badly harmed, or worse. Lydia whirled around. She could hear the gentlemen's cries getting fainter and fainter. Surveying the streets she looked for someone else she could ask for help. A man in a business suit walked past her. She grabbed his shoulder in panic.

"Please, I need your help-"

"Hands off of me, you brat!" The man swatted her hand away.

Frantically waving her arms in the air, the force caused Lydia to lose her balance and crash into a puddle of water. She coughed slightly as the frigid sewage prickled her skin. She was soaked to the bone. Shaking off the droplets of liquid as if it were nothing, Lydia quickly jumped to her feet._ Fine._ If nobody was going to help her save the old man then she was going to do it herself. How horrible that nobody wanted to help a fellow senior in danger. Lydia didn't remember the residents of Saffron City to be so cowardly and mean.

Glancing at the alley, she gulped. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Lydia dove into the shadows. She crept as quietly as she could through the path before her until she could slightly make out the backs of the two terrorists in the distance. Feeling through her left pocket she firmly grasped her fingers over Noel's pokeball. Her heart was pounding faster than a Ponyta on a racetrack. At this point Lydia could faintly hear the words of the two members of Team Rocket. They seemed to be barking orders at the elderly citizen. Ducking behind a trashcan, Lydia leaned in to listen closer.

"Your being awfully stubborn, old man," The first grunt snickered at his companion. "All we're asking for is simply a few minutes of your time. We're looking for some information on the whereabouts of a legendary item our boss is searching for. Any ideas on where it could be?"

"I...I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't try to fool us," the second grunt spat. "We know all about your ability to tell the future. You have the exact skill our former ex-commander, Sabrina, possessed. And such an ability would be a wonderful asset to Team Rocket. Isn't that right, _Mr. Psychic_?"

Lydia's head was spinning. Legendary item? Psychic powers? Not exactly how she planned to spend her first day out on the road.

"Yes, it's true that I am able to predict the future," Mr. Psychic replied solemnly. "But such knowledge does no good in the hands of the impure. Even if I were to possess the information you seek, I would never indulge its secrets to the likes of you."

"Tsk. Not going to talk, eh? Well, I guess we're going to have to teach that puny Abra a lesson," the grunt with the Golbat retorted. Sensing its new pray, Golbat cackled in pleasure.

"Oh, no...not my Abra...My Abra is my closest companion," Mr. Psychic pleaded. "You can do anything you want with me, but please, I beg you, don't harm him..."

"Heh. We'll do as we please."

Lydia gasped as the terrorist kicked Mr. Psychic roughly in the chest. Letting out a slight cry, he briefly exhaled before crumpling to the ground with a thud. Abra squealed at the sight of its injured trainer. Trembling, it quickly scurried in front of Mr. Psychic and held out its arms. As Golbat and Raticate closed in Abra began to shake harder. Clearly it didn't have enough power to defend itself and Mr. Psychic. Lydia clenched her teeth. How disgusting. These thugs gave all Pokemon trainers a bad name. She was squeezing Noel's pokeball so hard that it would have broken if it weren't made of metal.

"Golbat! Time for dinner!" The first Rocket commanded. "Use Leech Life!"

"You too, Raticate! Super Fang those weaklings!"

Lydia couldn't watch the scene play before her any longer. It felt as if a bomb was about to go off in her heart. She was unaware of how well she would do in battle, but either way she was about to find out. Readying Noel's pokeball, Lydia jumped from the security of her hiding spot and ran into the fray.

"S-STOP!"

Golbat and Raticate screeched. Team Rocket whipped around. They were certain that no one had followed them. But they were wrong. Making her way from the shadows, the determined face of Lydia slowly came into view. The sight of Mr. Psychic passed out on the floor made her stomach flip. Facing the ferocity of her attackers, Lydia stood as firm as she could. Team Rocket was going to pay.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. A little mouse is trying to interfere with the plans of Team Rocket," Golbat's trainer sneered.

"What's the matter, little one? You scared?" The second Team Rocket member teased. "You don't look so well."

Lydia clenched her teeth. No matter how hard she tried to control her muscles she couldn't stop her entire body from shaking. She certainly wasn't expecting her first opponents to be so..._fearsome_. Noel's pokeball remained firmly in her grasp. Lydia shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be afraid. Regardless, her arms and legs trembled as she took a step closer.

"S-stay back! I'm...I'm a Pokemon trainer, and I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Hahahaha! You? A threat to the all-powerful Team Rocket? Don't make me laugh," the first grunt with the Golbat stepped forward. His eyes gleamed with malcontent. "I'm sure you know by now that Team Rocket takes its business very seriously. Most importantly, we generally like to keep our matters...private. It was a shame that you happened to follow us here, because now we can't let you live."

"Don't take it personally," Raticate's trainer added.

"Golbat! Obliterate them!"

"You too, Raticate! Crush this insolent worm!"

Golbat and Raticate immediately took positions for battle. Lydia gulped. She had never been in a Pokemon battle before. The odds of her winning at this point seemed slim; Team Rocket had an unfair advantage of using two Pokemon in combat versus her only battling with Noel. She recalled reading in the Pokemon trainer's handbook once that a Pokemon match only allowed one on one battles. She sighed. Like Team Rocket would care anyway. But then again, it didn't matter how many Pokemon were used in the end. Losing wasn't an option if she wanted to get out of here alive. Lydia readied Noel's pokeball. Now was the moment she would shine as a new Pokemon trainer. Taking a deep breath before changing her mind, she tossed in in the air.

"Noel! Help me out!"

The pokeball opened with a click. A flash of light exploded in the air. Sparkles emitted from the erosion glittered left and right as the mysterious image began to form into an entity. Slowly the picture took the shape of a sea creature with large, circular ears. The fading glow revealed the body of a Lapras, its gentle flippers squiggling on the ground. It was only a little taller than Lydia. At last, the true form of Noel had been revealed. Noel let out a gentle cry.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" The two terrorists snickered in unison. Clutching their stomachs they were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Even Golbat and Raticate seemed to be cackling along with their trainers.

The first grunt wiped a tear from his eyelids. "This is hysterical. I've never seen a Pokemon as pitiful as yours. Your only making this easy for Team Rocket!"

"Raticate! Let's crush that puny runt!" The second grunt shouted. "Use Hyper Fang!"

"Golbat! Confuse Ray!"

Lydia was completely taken off guard as Golbat and Raticate lunged for Noel. She didn't think Pokemon battles were meant to be so fast. Before she knew it Golbat began shrieking horribly, its wings flapping vigorously in the air. The visible waves of confusion flooded Noel's ears and soon it began to teeter in dizziness. The attack even affected Lydia slightly, causing her to clamp her hands over her ears. The hideous sound was too much. At the same time, Raticate dove for Noel. Due to the confusion his neck was left completely vulnerable. As the sharp fangs swiftly made contact Noel howled in pain. Noel was now rendered completely defenseless.

_Shoot._ She had better come up with something fast. She had watched so many Pokemon battles on TV and she remembered that each trainer took turns and shouted commands at their Pokemon. Which, to say the least, seemed awkward. But now wasn't the time to contemplate. She had to act fast. Thinking hard, she recalled her uncle Green teaching her that Lapras knew three: Sing, Growl, and Water Gun. She didn't know what any of the attacks did, but anything at this point was worth a shot.

"Lapras! Use Sing!" she hollered.

"Haha! Too Easy. Golbat, dodge it!" the grunt sniggered.

"Raticate! Fury Swipes!"

Noel moaned softly. Opening its mouth, little musical notes began to solidify in the air. The gentle melody swirled in the breeze, traveling slowly towards Golbat and Raticate. However, before it took impact, Golbat swooped in front of Noel. Beating its wings the music bounced off and traveled backwards towards the direction it came from. As Noel listened to the soothing sound, his eyes began to droop heavily. Struggling to keep his eyes open he had no time to fight Raticate's advances; Raticate's claws ferociously dug into Noel's fragile, slippery skin. Noel wailed.

"N-Noel! Hang in there. Try a Water Gun!

But it was no use. Lapras was too immobilized to attack. Lydia cringed. She was losing. No; she was losing horribly. It was her fault Noel was getting hurt. It seemed there was some truth to her father's harsh words after all. Lydia wanted to whack herself on the head. Maybe it wasn't a good idea she left home after all. All she did was cause problems for her father, her attendants, and now her best friend. If she couldn't battle properly, then what use would she be as a Pokemon trainer? She might as well just pack her bags and go home. Funny thing was she probably wouldn't make it back alive. Now it was hopeless. Her body and mind were too weak.

"RAPIDASH! FIRE SPIN!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a Pokemon sped past Lydia. Clopping rapidly on the pavement the fire erupted on its back as it sped towards its target. It was going so fast she couldn't make it out. Leaping between Noel and his attackers a burst of flame shot briskly out of its open mouth. Golbat and Raticate shrieked in misery. Within seconds they were lying on the ground, skin burnt. Team Rocket bawled in disgust. Whipping their heads around they inspected the area, searching for the secret enemy who had defeated their Pokemon. They were sure no one had followed them. Getting a closer view Lydia saw that the mystery Pokemon was a Rapidash. Whinnying in delight Rapidash stood proud, knowing it had successfully triumphed in battle. Lydia's eyes sparkled. What a beautiful, graceful Pokemon. But where had it come from?

"Good job Rapidash," A voice called. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer to reveal the concerned face of Aidan. Hastily he approached Rapidash. "Now we can save..."

Lydia's face lit up. What good fortune he had to be passing through this way. It seemed odd he was walking through an alley, but nonetheless she was excited.

"Aidan!"

Aidan's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting to see Lydia.

"Lydia?! What are you doing here? Wha..."

The member of Team Rocket with the Golbat walked forward. He inched towards Lydia's face. "Hah! So the little mouse had a helper. Very clever. I bet you think your hot stuff because your boyfriend came to your puny little rescue, eh, princess? Well think again. Next time, you won't get away unscathed."

"Hey." Aidan stepped between the grunt and Lydia, holding out his right arm. "Leave her out of this."

"Partner..." the second evildoer began. "The boss was talking about a kid with a chipped fire pendant who keeps interfering with the plans of Team Rocket. Could this guy be..."

Making the connection the first member of Team Rocket's face hardened. "So it's you! A traitor of your caliber has some nerve showing your face in front of Team Rocket."

Lydia gasped. She was pretty sure she heard that correctly. Traitor? If he said traitor...did that mean...

She hesitated to ask. "Aidan...do you know these people?"

Aidan clenched his teeth. After taking a quick glance at Lydia he dashed towards the terrorist, firmly snatching the collar on his neck.

"Watch your mouth," he uttered.

Lydia shivered. Aidan had the same look in his eyes he did when he scared off her attendants yesterday. It seemed like Aidan had been through a lot. She shook the thoughts of the coldness of his voice away.

Amused, the grunt put his hands behind his head. "Alright, alright. I give. Mighty touchy, aren't we? Well, oh well. It's a shame you managed to escape. You could have been the perfect general."

Now the fire in Aidan's eyes was burning out of control. "Get out of my sight before I break your neck. I was never one of you."

"Heh. Say what you want. But I'm sure you'll join sooner or later. The boss was always keeping his eyes on you," he smirked. Nodding towards his partner, the two began to creep towards the entrance of the alley. "If you ever want to come back, Team Rocket's waiting. The boss will welcome you with open arms. We'll be sure to remind him of all the..._naughty crimes you committed._"

Before Aidan could pulverize them one of the grunts tossed a smoke bomb towards the ground. Coughing and choking, the couple failed to pinpoint Team Rocket's location. Within seconds they had disappeared. As soon as the smoke cleared, Aidan punched his fists. He and Lydia were left alone. Everything happened so fast that it was difficult to process anything that was said. Staring at Aidan, Lydia sensed his uneasiness. He looked so different from the calm, happy-go-lucky youth she had met yesterday. Lydia wanted to ask what was wrong, but she decided not to pry. Lydia knew Aidan was a good person. Not only did he save her twice, but he saved Mr. Psychic. _Mr. Psychic..._

"Mr. Psychic!" Lydia spun around to face the old man, who still was passed out on the ground. For a moment she had almost forgot he was there. At the sight of Mr. Psychic Abra was waving his arms frantically. Clearly Abra was worried for its trainer. Lydia reached down and scooped him in her left arm. Aidan followed and did the same.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, child...Just fine. Thanks to the both of you," he replied solemnly. "Such kind souls...if this isn't an inconvenience, do you mind walking me to my home? It's just two houses down the block. Abra and I would be so grateful."

"Aidan, do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all. We can take Rapidash. Let's go."

x . x . x . x . x . x .

Lydia and Aidan rode Rapidash to the quaint house of Mr. Psychic. Along the way he had been healed and all was well. Lydia was happy that he was feeling better, but she couldn't lie to herself that she was more concerned with how Aidan was doing. He hadn't said anything since the battle with Team Rocket, and even then he spoke little of his motives. Now that the two of them were sitting in the kitchen of Mr. Psychic's house it would be hard to get him to talk.

Looking around Lydia could tell Mr. Psychic lived comfortably. The one-story house was a combination of three rooms put together: a living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. The walls were decorated with many portraits of Pokemon, sprinkled with some pictures of family. A painting of a little girl with a pokedoll was the main centerpiece of the house. Bookshelves crammed with books about Pokemon filled the lower right hand corner of the room. Tables were decorated with an assortment of random trinkets and accessories. Abra had curled up on Mr. Psychic's bed. In the kitchen area, Mr. Psychic was preparing coffee. The tray he had been assembling contained an assortment of Pikachu and Jigglypuff teacups. Bringing it to Lydia and Aidan, he plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs and handed them their cups. Before speaking, he took a nice, long sip.

"Thank you so much, children. I don't know what Abra and I would have done. Team Rocket has been on my trail for a while, I'm afraid." Mr. Psychic sighed. "I slipped up this morning. Abra and I must take caution from now on."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why was Team Rocket targeting you?" Lydia inquired. "I just learned about them earlier from some pedestrians today. It doesn't make sense that a group like them would target you so randomly like that."

"As much as I wish I could agree, their exploits are far from random. I have what you call a unique ability. For centuries, people in my family has possessed the powers of Psychokinesis, which allows the user to tell a number of years into the future. My daughter, Sabrina, used worked as the head commander of Team Rocket. I pleaded for her to reconsider, but one day she took off. Eight years later she finally came to her senses and left the horrible thugs. But I have yet to see her since."

Lydia gasped. "That's so sad..."

"Indeed," Mr. Psychic nodded. His eyes looked as if they staring far into the horizon. "Thus, that is the sole reason why Team Rocket seeks information from me. I am the only known blood relative alive besides her who can fulfill their goals. As one might imagine, this worries me greatly. I can sense they are planning something horrible, almost more so than the Kanto crisis twenty-four years ago."

"Kanto crisis?"

"Twenty-four years ago, Team Rocket attempted to destroy the cities of Kanto by using a device called a badge amplifier," Aidan responded. "Their first attack was taking over Sliph Cooperation. But a band of three trainers from Pallet Town were responsible for their defeat. Afterwards, another group called the Elite Four attempted to do the same. Feeding off their ideas, they managed to destroy four of the major cities of Kanto: Pewter, Cerulean, Celadon, and Saffron. A fourth trainer, with the help of the previous three, was able to overcome their might. It took years to rebuild them after all the destruction was caused. And, years later, Team Rocket then targeted the Sevii islands."

Lydia took a moment to contemplate. If something that important had occurred in Kanto's history, she wondered why her parents never bothered to enlighten her about it. In the past sixteen years in her life the land seemed so peaceful.

"I remember Team Rocket mentioning some rare item or something," Lydia took a sip of her coffee. Drumming her fingers she struggled to remember what had been said. "What exactly are they looking for?"

"My child, I would gladly answer your question, but it seems your friend here would be better suited to ask. He has been searching for me for quite some time. Isn't that right, young man?"

Aidan remained silent. He stared at Mr. Psychic intently. Confused, Lydia turned to look him in the eyes. All the questions swirling in her mind about Aidan had yet to be answered. After a few more moments of silence, Aidan sighed.

"Yeah, it's true. I came to this region to to ask for your help. I'm searching for a legendary item called the Heaven's Stone. It's said that Pokemon who are exposed to its powers gain invulnerability. Legend has it that when Arceus created the earth he got bored that none of his creations possessed the strength to challenge him in battle. Eventually, he created the stone so that he could face off with an opponent worthy of finding it. Anyway, that's only a myth. But it's crucial that I find the stone and destroy it."

He paused. "...You probably figured out by now that I used to be a member of Team Rocket. I know what their planning to do with it once they find it. That's why I have to stop them. I know I was with them once, but it wasn't by choice. Please, sir, for the good of Pokearth, I need to know where it is."

Now everything made sense to Lydia. Poor Aidan. He must have been through a lot when trying to escape from Team Rocket; not only that, he knew everything that they were planning to do. Which, in her eyes, didn't seem good. Aidan must have tried to explain what was going on many times but nobody had listened to him. That, or didn't posses the courage to take action. Lydia recalled the angry businessman and anxious couple she had run into earlier. Now she was more determined to follow Aidan then ever. He must have been so lonely traveling by himself.

Mr. Psychic smiled. "There is no need to be so humble, young man. I can tell where the purity of your heart lies. Clearly, you have nothing but good intentions. I will tell you what you wish to know."

"Thank you sir," Aidan bowed his head.

"The Heaven's Stone is located at Mount Silver in the region of Johto. In order to get there you must travel to the center of the mountain. But beware, for many powerful Pokemon tread there. No trainer has ever been able to successfully cross the passage expect for a young man named Red. He was the champion of the tenth Pokemon league twenty-four years ago." The thought of Red made Mr. Psychic nod in satisfaction. "There was never a man as powerful, agile, and pure-hearted as him," he continued on. "A true legend among all Pokemon trainers. But he hasn't been seen since. As for the stone, once you find the it, you must take it to the center of the Tree of Beginning, located north of Mt. Moon, where you must then throw it into the fire and destroy it."

"Alright then. Seems simple enough," Aidan's eyes were gleaming with excitement. "It doesn't scare me one bit."

Lydia was lost in thought. She remembered vaguely when she was little a man with a Pikachu coming to visit her Uncle Green's house. Tall, energetic...and his wild black hair always covered by a red and white cap. The thing that struck her was that his Pikachu rarely remained in its pokeball, which was odd for a Pokemon. Images of Red and her Uncle having sparring matches in his backyard came to mind.

"Do you mean the Red who has a Pikachu named Pika?" Lydia said aloud. "If that's him, I think know him. He's a friend of Green, the current Gym Leader of Viridian City."

"Why yes, that's absolutely correct," Mr. Psychic replied. "Red carried a Pikachu with that name. Only met him once. What feisty little rascal it was."

"Lydia, do you know this guy?" Aidan questioned.

"Only a little. He's a friend of my Uncle Green."

"Woah, wait a minute...Green as in the unbeatable gym leader of Viridian City? The Green who has a wife that runs that fancy private Pokemon school? _That_ Green?!"

Lydia sheepishly rubbed her temples. "Yeah. That's him."

"You didn't tell me your related to someone that famous. I learned about him from our Team Rocket handbook. Green is a legend! Only a handful of trainers are able to beat him. But I'm going to be the first," Aidan tightened his hands into a fist. "After all the training my Pokemon and I have done, no Pokemon trainer can stand against me."

Mr. Psychic chuckled. "I know who you are, my boy. You have a fiery spirt. It's very similar to your...well, never mind. I sense that your journey will be a successful one. However, be aware that with gain, there is loss. You and your Pokemon are destined to succeed. I guarantee it. Also, know that where there is gain, there is loss. You will be victorious in your journey. But in exchange, you will lose something precious to you."

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "What could be more valuable than my Pokemon?"

Mr. Psychic glanced at Lydia. "I cannot say. But in time, everything will become clear. Even you, young lady. You are going to accomplish great things in the future, achieving things you never thought you could do. Both of you, know your weaknesses and take caution. Then you will be fine."

Lydia gulped. Mr. Psychic could tell her anything she wanted to know. Even about the thing she dreaded most...her health. She glanced at Aidan. If he found out he would never acknowledge her as a companion. But if she was destined to accomplish great things as Mr. Psychic said, she needed to know the truth.

"Sir...um, if you can tell the future, then you would probably know the answer to a question of mine. I'm just wondering how strong I'll become, or, um, how _long_ I'll be successful for. Uh, it's just, I'm not used to traveling, is all."

Mr. Psychic took the hint. "As I said before, your path will be successful. There will be many victories and good fortune. But...also, there will be many trials, and many difficulties. Eventually, there may be a point where you are unsure of your destiny. It will confuse you. Without taking care, you will succumb to your weaknesses...and fall, in a years time."

Lydia froze.

_One year._

...She had one year to live.

"I...I see," Lydia replied in the calmest way possible. "I take it that there's no way around this."

"I cannot fully predict what lies ahead. But never despair. If you are able to overcome your greatest trial, there may be hope for you yet."

"T-Thank you, sir," Lydia bowed her head.

"Well, it's settled then," Aidan grinned.

Lydia found herself gazing out the window. If only he knew. Mr. Psychic's words swirled in her mind.

_"If you are able to overcome your greatest trial, there is hope for you yet."_

...If she really only had a year to live, then she couldn't hesitate any longer. She was going to be a Pokemon trainer. And, hopefully, finish what her mother started. Finding a cure.

No use worrying about it now, though. Her path was set. Taking a quick glance at the Meowth clock on the wall it had become late very fast. Lydia yawned. Everything had been so overwhelming that it immediately tired her out. Mr. Psychic was very kind, but sooner or later she was going to have to rent a room somewhere. Maybe if she was lucky the Pokemon Center was still open. Lydia didn't notice Aidan eyeing her intently.

He stood up. "Mr. Psychic, I appreciate you aiding me with my quest. Thanks to you I'm one step closer to my goal. But it's awfully late and Lydia and I should really be going."

"Uh, y-yes!" Lydia was taken off guard. She bowed her head. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Mr. Psychic. It was a pleasure meeting you!"

"There is no need for thanks, children. What you have both done today is a noble act, and such compassion will be rewarded. I wish the two of you best of luck on your journeys. Take care."

As Lydia and Aidan made there way for the door, Aidan inched towards Lydia's face.

"Hey Lydia, what was that all about?" he whispered. "You nervous or something?"

"N-no," she stammered. "Don't worry about it."

After Lydia and Aidan said their final goodbyes to Mr. Psychic the door closed slowly behind them. It was the middle of the night in Saffron City. Now that she and Aidan were alone, Lydia wanted to ask him if he would let her come with him. It sounded like his quest was dangerous. All the better for her, because she wanted to experience life the best way she possibly could within her limited timeframe. With Aidan she felt a sense of security. But before she mustered up the courage to speak, Aidan turned away. Putting his hands in his pockets, he remained silent for quite some time. Lydia's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Finally, he spoke.

"You know, I ran away."

"Huh?" Lydia blinked.

"From Team Rocket, I mean," Aidan sighed. He turned to face Lydia. "Their current leader, Archer, found me as a kid. He said my parents abandoned me and raised me when I was little. But no matter how much I tried to fit in I never felt like I belonged with them. Team Rocket's always used Pokemon as tools for experiments. And I think Pokemon should be free, like we are. It made me so angry that I couldn't protect them. But Archer would kill anyone who didn't follow his orders. Even me. I had no choice. Robbing, stealing, you name it. I tried returning stolen goods here and there, but it didn't work. So all these years I pretended to be one of them to gain their trust, waiting for the day I could escape. Recently, Archer had wanted to promote me to being an ex-commander. Guess that was my calling to leave. It took me a while, but I finally got away from them."

He paused. "I'm sure you must think I'm a horrible person, huh. A guy working with a group of criminals isn't exactly someone you can trust."

"I trust you, Aidan."

Aidan eyes widened in shock.

"...What? You do?"

Lydia smiled brightly. "Of course I do. You helped Mr. Psychic today, didn't you? No matter what may have happened in the past, it doesn't matter. Your still you. I know for sure your a good person."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Aidan, what your doing is for the good of everyone. I think that's so nice. I trust you!"

For some reason Aidan felt a pricking sensation spreading throughout his cheeks. It was odd how after they had only met recently Lydia was so willing to trust him that quickly. There was something mysterious about her that he couldn't quite place. Judging from the attendants she must have come from a rich family. Maybe that was the reason why she seemed so sheltered. Recalling their encounter yesterday, she seemed so determined to leave Saffron City and escape her life at home. It seemed they both were in the same boat, running away from the troubles in their lives. Either way, Lydia certainly was strange. Aidan's mind was made up.

"I trust you too, Lydia." He beamed. "Mr. Psychic said that we'd both have successful journeys, so why not join forces? Since we met yesterday, we were probably meant to work as a team anyway."

"Thank you so much!" Lydia replied. "It's my dream to be a pokemon trainer. But I don't know anything about where I should go or what I should do."

Aidan grinned. "Leave that to me. It's going to be tough, but I'll show you the ropes. _If_ you think you can handle it, that is. And hey, I'm on the run anyway. Team Rocket doesn't know what we know, so we can stop here and there. Got to stay undercover."

"Gotcha."

"So whaddya say, new partner? Up for some excitement?"

Aidan had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"Yes!"

"Glad to hear." He offered her his hand. "Let's shake on it."

Lydia couldn't believe this was actually happening. Over the span of the last forty-eight hours she was able to experience so many wonderful things. If only she could tell her mom how everything was going. Finally, after all the long, hard years indoors, the road to becoming a Pokemon Trainer was in her grasp. It was time to set off on her adventure.

Lydia couldn't have asked for a better partner.

* * *

**Wheeeeew! Finally all done! It took me a solid week to re-type this. This chapter has a little bit of everything. I know the major plot-line appears to be generic (a stone? really? lol.), but I'll do my best to keep it fresh and new, similar to the original manga. Let me know anything you'd like to see. Since I'm a little behind due to the craziness of my spring break, next chapter should be out by next Sunday. **

**Review and shoot me your thoughts!**

**Thanks to Charlie for inspiring me to write, create, and learn.**

**~Nicole M.**


	3. VS Meowth

**Pokemon Special: The Next Chapter**

A Pokemon Adventures Fanfiction

by Nicole M.

Rating: Teen 'T' for mild profanity, bloodless violence, and minor suggestive adult themes. **(Authors Note: Though very mild, viewer discretion is advised for young children.)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon Special Ⓒ 1997 Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto/Shogakugan * Ⓒ 1995-2013 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK Inc. All rights reserved.

_***I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THIS PROPERTY!**_

Notes: This story takes place sixteen years after the events in RGB/Y/GSC/RS/FRLG/E saga, centering on the children of the seven Pokedex trainers (Red, Green, Blue, etc.). Lydia, the 16-year old daughter of Daisy Oak, dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer, but is diagnosed with the mysterious Pokerus virus at birth. Due to fear of losing his daughter to illness, her father locks her up and shelters her from the traveling life of a Pokemon trainer; she knows nothing about Pokemon and dreams of seeing the world beyond her home in Saffron City. After meeting a mysterious youth one day, she is given the chance to follow her dreams. And, so, the adventures begins…

**Yikes! It has been...too long. Due to a medical emergency that occurred last month, I haven't had any time to work on this. Fear not, this story is NOT cancelled! Just need some time to recuperate and everything will be all good. The chapters may come out slower for the next few months, so I apologize for that. But the story will keep rolling. **

**Enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

"…And the winner is Green, leader of the Viridian Gym!" the referee called.

"No way…"

The challenger, defeated, slumped to the ground. One more badge and he could have entered the annual pokemon league tournament. Green returned his Machamp to its Pokeball and approached the trainer.

"That was a fantastic match, son," he replied. "Although I noticed that your Pokemon didn't have full health at the start of the match. Know your limits with your Pokemon. Once your team has recuperated and you've trained them further, it would be an honor if we could have a rematch."

"T-thank you, sir," the young man piped up. "Once my pokemon are fully healed, we'll be back!"

The man quickly gathered his things and hurried from the scene. As soon as the door of the Viridian Gym slammed behind him, Green sighed and buried his hands in his face. It was difficult enough that he was dealing with a crisis situation while at the same time attending to the gym. Ironically, it had been empty for most of the day, minus a few challengers, which didn't help his nerves. Attaching his pokeball to his waist he made his way to the back door of the building. Stepping outside and locking it behind him, Green paced furiously to his house, located directly behind his tower of a gym. It had been rebuilt after Giovanni, former ex-leader of Team Rocket, had finally been taken into custody with a sentence for life in prison. Upon entering, it was empty. Blue was still at work. A new university had been built in the center of town, where she taught Pokemon lectures on a daily basis.

Yesterday, Green had gotten a phone call about a series of robberies of confidential documents on Kanto history. In addition, Giovanni had been murdered in his jail cell by an unknown vandal. It had driven him off the wall. Today had been a stressful afternoon, unbeknownst to his wife. However, Green wouldn't be surprised if she did hear the news. Her intellect couldn't be denied. The region had been peaceful for so many years that Green didn't expect another situation to present itself. The moment he opened the door to his office, the phone rang. He lunged for it.

"Hello, this is Green."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hmph. I'd recognize that voice a mile away," Green retorted. "I thought you'd be busy with the gym."

"I'm having Junior look after it for me while I take care of some things."

"I take it your search hasn't been successful, then."

"No," the voice replied sullenly. "But I'm sure you know that's not why I'm calling."

Green perked up. "So you've heard the news, then?"

"Yeah. They're back."

"Son of a…they just don't know when to give up, do they?! I got a call from Bill the other day saying the Celadon University records have been robbed…It's all such a big mess. I can't leave the gym to investigate until Blue's classes end in a month. But we have to stop this before things get out of hand. I swear, if they target Pallet Town aga-"

"Calm down, Green. I've called Brock, Misty, and Erika. The Celadon police are looking into it. We beat them numerous times before, and we can do it again."

"It amazes me how your so calm all the time," Green sighed. "What I don't understand is what their motive is. Who would murder Giovanni after he was already in jail? Could this be some sort of plot for revenge?"

"I don't know. I'll be heading to Celadon to get word from Erika." The voice paused. "Hopefully, this was just petty theft. But I've got a hunch that there's more to it."

"I just hope there's a way we can keep the children out of this…my daughter is as sharp as Blue. And I can only say the same for the others…my niece, especially. Saffron is so close to Celadon."

"Yeah…"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay."

The call waiting function began to beep on Green's receiver. "Listen, I've got a call on the other line. We might be intercepted in the future, so let's start exchanging letters. I'll send Pidgeot to Celadon so you pick him up."

"Alright. Tell Blue and the kid I said hi," the voice answered calmly. "I'll keep up with the investigation."

"Will do. Just take it easy. As soon as I can get coverage for the Gym I'll handle this. I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. Know your limits."

The voice softened a little. "Thanks, Green. We'll be in touch."

Green punched a set of numbers on the phone.

"This is Green speaking."

"Hello…Green," a voice said shakily.

"Axel. This is certainly a surprise," Green paused. "You haven't called in years. I assume Sliph must be keeping you busy. Is there anything you need? How's Lydia doing?"

"Well, that's actually what I'm calling about."

"About Lydia? Is everything alright?"

"No…my daughter…my precious daughter…she's gone missing!" Axel cried.

Green nearly dropped the receiver.

"_WHAT?_"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Ahhhhhhh, this is _THE LIFE!_"

Lydia stretched her arms above her head. The sun was shining beautifully on the fields of Route 5. It had only been twenty-four hours since she left home and she already felt like she was in paradise. After meeting Mr. Psychic, she and Aidan had camped out in a local Pokemon Center in Saffron before setting out on their journey. With a gentle breeze blowing and the Sparrows chirping softly towards the horizon, the day couldn't be more perfect.

Aidan chuckled heartily. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Nooooope," Lydia chimed in a sing-song voice. "Not until today. My attendants only let me outside to tend to the garden or work at the Pokemart," she explained. "But oh man, I never knew it felt _THIS_ good!_"_

"Why doesn't your father want you to become a Pokemon trainer?" Aidan asked. "We live in a world full of Pokemon. What did he expect? There's no way he could get you to avoid them forever."

"I don't know," Lydia sighed. "He actually used to love Pokemon."

"Why the change of heart?"

"I think it has to do with my mom," she began reluctantly. "My mom died of an illness when I was five years old. She worked as a Professor in Pallet Town in place of her grandfather, Professor Oak. After her death my dad became extremely absorbed in his work, and then we moved to Saffron City. A friend of his worked at Sliph so he got a job there."

"Wow…I'm so sorry, Lydia." Aidan's put a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "That must have been rough."

"Yeah, it was. I'll never forget the moment we moved into our new house. My dad released all of his Pokemon in the streets, right in front of me. And he said that as long as I lived I was never allowed to become a Pokemon trainer. From then on, he hired strict attendants to take care of me. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without them…The only place I could be alone was my room."

Digging through her skirt pocket, Lydia pulled out the pokeball of Noel. "But I wasn't alone. My aunt and uncle gave me Noel." A bright smile spread across her face. "They told me never to give up on Pokemon, or my dreams. So Noel and I would play together every day in secret," Lydia giggled. "And then the I found you! The place we met the other day was near our secret spot. But I guess I didn't look behind me when I left work."

"Guess not," Aidan grinned.

"Well, all of that with my father doesn't matter now," Lydia concluded. "Because I'm going to be a pokemon trainer, and that's that."

_And she only had a year to do it._

"Hey, that's the spirit! With my help, you'll be a pro in no time!"

"Great!" Lydia clasped her hands together eagerly. "So, where are we off too?"

"…No idea."

Lydia blinked, dumbfounded.

"Huh? You mean you don't know how to get to Johto from here?"

"Weeeellll…I kind of just snuck on the Magnet Train to get to this region," Aidan said nervously. "I'm actually don't know anything about where we are. And I threw out my Pokegear, so I don't have ID. Didn't want to be followed."

"And I thought my sense of direction was bad."

"Haha. Sorry."

"You can get back to Johto by getting a pass for the Magnet Train," Lydia replied. "I went their on a trip once. But you have to apply for one in Saffron City."

Lydia gulped. That would risk being caught by her father.

Aidan caught on quickly. "Probably not a good idea we go back there, anyway. Wouldn't want your old man seeing you. Any other ideas?"

"Well, I had a town map beforehand, but I kinda lost it. And I don't have a pokegear either." Lydia rubbed her temples. "Ummmm…oh, I got it! I could always get one from my Uncle Green. He lives in Viridian City. Besides, we should tell him about what's going on with Team Rocket. He'll believe me. And he might be able to find Red."

"Perfect!"

"I heard there's a Hidden Machine that teaches a Pokemon to Fly. Do you have one?"

"No," Aidan shook his head. "My pokemon don't know how to fly."

"Then I guess we'll have to go to Viridian on foot. If we follow this path here, I think we'll make it to Celadon City."

"Alrighty then."

"Great!" Lydia cried in delight, waving her hands in the air. "I'm soooo excited!"

"You should be," Aidan turned to face her. "Because your about to have your first pokemon lesson."

x . x . x . x . x . x .

The serenity of the afternoon continued as Lydia and Aidan made their way through the fields of Route 7. A sign they eventually encountered confirmed their suspicions that they were indeed heading in the right direction: towards Celadon City, known as "the City of Rainbow Colors." Lydia heard the tales of how the rays of the setting sun illuminated the city, bathing it with a colorful glow. Soon she would be one of the lucky ones to bask in its glory. Along the way Aidan had been explaining to her about different types of Pokemon, and how type effectiveness could be of advantage in battle. In addition, he explained how the more a Pokemon fought in battle, the more experience it would gain. Though it was all new and foreign to her, she listened intently and took in as much information as she could.

"Let's see…so there are three basic types of Pokemon: fire, water, and grass. And each one has a different strength and weakness towards another," she repeated to Aidan.

"Correct."

"What about other types?"

"There are many more, but you'll learn as you go along."

"Ohhhhhh, okay."

Aidan nodded. "For now, let's focus on the basics. You have Noel, right? Noel is a water type. Water types have an advantage over fire types, like my Rapidash. Rapidash is a fire type. Think about it in terms of nature. It's common sense. Fire melts grass. Water takes out fire. Grass absorbs water. Make sense?"

"Gotcha!"

"Having your Pokemon having a type advantage over your opponent is key to a successful battle. Your Pokemon's attacks will be stronger and will be able to resist their opponent. Sometimes, certain types of Pokemon are resistant to certain attacks, too. Like normal type attacks don't work on Ghost types, and vice versa. Oh, and there's a Pokemon's moves. Different moves do different things. Some special moves you can only learn by leveling your Pokemon up. A Pokemon's moves plays a huge part in determining the outcome of the fight."

Lydia's head was spinning. "Sorry, could you explain that again? I'm still confused."

"Oh, my bad," Aidan rested his hands behind his head. "I can get a little crazy when it comes to Pokemon. Pokemon are my life…no, their more than that. Their not only my partners, but they're my best friends. I think everyone should form a bond with Pokemon. My pokemon have taught me so much."

"I wish I could have more Pokemon too."

"But you can."

"How?"

"Like I said, I'll teach you everything you need to know!" Aidan winked. "Now I'll teach you how to catch a Pokemon."

"That should easy," Lydia brought her fists to her face. "I've watched people on TV do it all the time."

"Alright. Let's keep going until we find one."

Lydia and Aidan proceeded to walk down the dusty path of Route 6. Several trainers here and there passed through but paid no attention to them. The trees and bushes concealed the many Pokemon living in the area. Many Pidgeys rested in the trees and several Poliwags swam in the riverbanks. However, the sight of the duo caused them to remain hidden and others scurried out of reach. A pack of Oddish preceded to hide in the leaves. After about two hours of walking Lydia rested her hands on her knees. They were getting nowhere. Rooftops of the buildings in Celadon City faintly dotted the horizon.

"I…I didn't think it would be that hard to find a p-pokemon," Lydia heaved. She wasn't used to walking such long distances. "I can already see Celadon City."

"It's probably all the trainers walking through here," Aidan concluded. "Wild Pokemon can be really shy. If we had left the city a little earlier this morning we might have had more luck."

Suddenly the bushes directly to the right of Lydia and Aidan began to rustle. The trainers whirled around. An auburn colored tail poked out. After a few more seconds of movement, the face of an Abra revealed itself.

"That's the Pokemon Mr. Psychic had!" Lydia gasped with excitement. "I'm going to get it!"

Lydia quickly rummaged through her backpack and pulled out an empty red and white capsule. There was no way she was going to let the Abra get away. Readying her aim, she raised her arm in poise to attack.

"Lydia, wait..."

But before time Aidan had time to finish Lydia had already thrown the Pokeball. The object bounced off of Abra's head and opened, ensnaring Abra in a flash of light. Snapping shut and dropping to the ground, the pokeball wiggled once before reopening and releasing the frightened Abra. It had broken free. Seconds later, it surrounded itself in a ball and disappeared. In an instant the Abra was gone. Aidan buried his hands in his face.

"N-no way!" Lydia wailed. "What happened? Did I throw the pokeball wrong?"

"That's not how you catch a Pokemon, Lydia," Aidan shook his head. "If you want catch a Pokemon, you have to weaken it first. _Then _throw the Pokeball."

"Oh." Lydia sheepishly twiddled her thumbs. "My bad."

"Here, I'll show you."

Aidan scanned the brush until he saw a clump of leaves twitching. Taking a pokeball from his belt he carefully tapped it, releasing a Pokemon with similarities to a mouse. With dry, tough hide, and a set of three, sharp claws, the sandy colored Pokemon looked eager to battle. Happily it rubbed up against Aidan's legs.

"This is Sandshrew," Aidan patted his companion under his ears. "I snuck him out of an experimental lab before I escaped headquarters."

"Awwww! He's so adorable!" Lydia giggled.

"Now watch carefully."

Aidan motioned to the bushes. Sandshrew crept as close to the shrubs as possible.

"Sandshrew! Aim a sand-attack at the bush!"

Right on command, Sandshrew rapidly began digging in the ground to form a cloud of dust. With its hind legs, Sandshrew shot the clumps of sand towards the leaves. Startled, Abra teetered out of the bush. Unable to teleport, it attempted to brush the mass of sand from its eyes, but with no avail.

Aidan turned face to Lydia. "By using Sand-Attack, it lowers the accuracy of a pokemon. Abra can't see due to Sandshrew's attack, so it can't teleport. Now it can't escape."

Lydia nodded as if she understood. "Okay."

"Okay! Now use Rollout!"

Tucking its paws into a squat Sandshrew had formed a ball. Lunging for its opponent, Sandshrew knocked the confused Abra into a tree. Abra was immobilized. Taking the opportunity Aidan snatched an empty pokeball from his belt and threw it at the dizzy Pokemon. After a few jiggles the Pokeball stopped moving.

"Alright! I caught Abra!" Aidan cheered. "Simple as that! Good job, Sandshrew!"

Lydia clapped in amazement. Just now, she had witnessed her first Pokemon capture, right before her very eyes! It was the most exciting thing she had ever seen. The world of Pokemon was so vast.

"That was amazing, Aidan," Lydia began. "If we find another pokemon, I'd love to try ag…."

"MEOOOOWW!"

A piercing cry broke Lydia's train of thought. Climbing down from a tree was cream-colored cat. The feline rested at the bottom of the tree and proceeded to clean its fur. A gold coin was embedded on its forehead.

Lydia's eyes bulged.

"Oh my GOSH!" she firmly gripped Aidan's arm. "That's the cutest Pokemon I've EVER seen! What Pokemon is that?"

"That's a Meowth," Aidan said. The sensation of Lydia's arm made his cheeks feel fuzzy, but he ignored it. "They're usually pretty hard to find in the wild, at least in Johto."

"Can you help me catch it, Aidan? Please?"

"Of course. Call out Noel."

Lydia threw her pokeball in the air. Noel, released from its chamber, moaned cheerfully.

She turned to Aidan. "Okay, now what should I do?"

"What attacks does Noel know?"

"Ummm...Sing, Growl, and Water Gun."

Aidan scrunched his brow, deep in thought. "Hmm…what about Confuse Ray?"

"I'm not sure. Noel and I have gone swimming, and sometimes he'd fend off wild Pokemon. But he's never battled before."

_Minus the horrible Team Rocket incident._ Lydia shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

Aidan nodded. "That might just be enough." he paused. "Lydia. Try ordering an attack at the Meowth. Anything…Noel's waiting!"

"Okay Noel," Lydia hesitated. "Use Growl!"

Lapras opened its mouth to emit a strong, pulsing sound wave. The shock of the noise immediately alerted the wild Meowth. Taken aback, Meowth hissed at its attacker. The cry bounced against Noel's sound waves, creating a sea of hideous noise.

"It's using Growl to counteract Noel," Aidan shouted, covering his ears. "The goal is to weaken it!"

"A-alright! Noel, try a Water Gun!"

Without warning a burst of water sprayed from Noel's mouth, blasting the Meowth with full force. Knocked to the ground it was soaked to the bone. Angry, it immediately lunged for Noel, claws ready. Lydia recalled the Raticate from yesterday scratching Noel with a similar attack. Battles were so quick! But she wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. Aidan mentioned the move Confuse Ray. Whether Noel knew it or not, it was worth a shot.

"Noel, I'm counting on you! Give it all you've got and use Confuse Ray!" Lydia shouted.

Lapras paused as if he was processing the information. To her surprise Noel opened his mouth once more and sent visible beams of sound towards the Meowth. As soon as they hit the its ears the Meowth immediately stopped in its tracks. Spinning and teetering, the Meowth had no control over it's actions. It began to scratch itself.

"Now! Throw the Pokeball!"

With all her might Lydia tossed the empty capsule towards the wild Meowth. Contained in a beam of light it disappeared. Lydia held her breath. The pokeball shook once, twice, three times…and then stopped. She had caught the Meowth.

"WOW! I DID IT, I DID IT! I caught my _first _Pokemon!"

Lydia was jumping up and down. Ecstatically she shook Aidan's arms. "Thank you so much!"

"Hahaha, don't mention it," Aidan blushed. "Anything for a fellow Pokemon lover."

"I'm going to name you Bijou because of that jewel on your head!" Lydia beamed. "From now on, we're going to be great friends!"

Aidan smiled. "Good timing, too. We seem to be getting close to the city."

"Then let's go." she smiled back.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Don't think you'll leave without saying heell-llo to me!"

Lydia cringed.

The voice calling from behind her was indistinguishable. Peppy, sugar-coated, high-pitched…she could never forget it. Out of all the times she had to run into her, now would have to be the _worst._

Aidan blinked, confused. "Lydia? Who is that?"

No matter how hard Lydia tried she knew there was no way getting out of this. Especially since she was traveling with Aidan. Reluctantly, Lydia forced herself to turn around to see a young girl smiling back at her. Eyes covered in make-up with dainty pale skin, she could easily be mistaken for a model. Her long blond hair, half tied in a ponytail, fell smoothly to her waist. The black blouse she wore complemented her flashy red skirt, with a huge ribbon tied in front. Even her matching hat seemed to stand out. The girl did a quick flip of her hair before waltzing over to approach Lydia.

"Hi…Emilia." Lydia forced a smile.

Emilia was clapping in the most obnoxious way possible. "Lydia, Lydia! I'm impressed. All these years hiding from public eye and you _actually _managed to catch a Pokemon! What's that, your first one?"

"Second, actually," Lydia tried to answer in the nicest way possible. "Your dad gave me a Lapras."

"Oh yeah, that little guy. I forgot. No big. But if that's all you have you've got a _loong _way to go. I just started my Pokemon journey the other day and I've already caught twenty Pokemon. And...TAADAH! The Celadon City Gym Badge!"

"T-that's great. Good for you."

"That's not all. Take a look at what my mom got me."

Shuffling through her purse Emilia flashed a small, red device with a variety of buttons. Proudly she clicked it open it to reveal a blank screen.

Lydia's mouth became the shape of an O.

"Oh my gosh...is...is that...a Pokedex?!"

"Bingo!" Emilia grinned. "One state-of-the art Pokedex, straight from Pallet Town. My mom got one from Professor Bill. Like it?"

Lydia was practically in tears. She had wanted to own a Pokedex practically since she popped out of her mother's womb.

Emilia turned to face Aidan. Immediately, she ran up and grabbed his arm. "And who's this hottie? Lydia, you didn't tell me you had a friend like this! You've got to introduce us!"

"This is Aidan," Lydia answered. "He's a pokemon trainer, and my traveling companion."

"Wooow! You must be _such _a good pokemon trainer!" Emilia squealed.

"W-well, I try," Aidan stammered.

"Lydia, it's a good thing a ran into you. Do you think you could do me a wee little favor?" She blinked.

Lydia frowned. When they were kids Lydia was always tricked into doing Emilia's 'favors.' Borrowing money, helping her with housework, playing with her dolls...and in the end, she'd always end up empty handed.

"Weeeellll...I've been volunteering at a Pokemart, and I'm collecting donations for the poor," she spoke in the saddest voice she could muster. "They wanted me to sell some items to trainers to help with the cause. It's so sad how those poor pokemon are left alone in the streets...it's horrible!"

As she sniffled on Aidan's arm he awkwardly patted her shoulder. Lydia rolled her eyes. She didn't buy it.

"Sorry, but no." Lydia grabbed Aidan by the arm. "Aidan and I have important things to do and we really should be going. Right, Aidan?"

"You don't want my items?" Emilia pouted.

"Aw, come on, Lydia. I don't see why we can't help. It's for a good cause."

"Let me see those items," Lydia snatched a Full Restore from the case she was holding. Scrutinizing the object she smirked when her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Nice try, Emilia. These are _fake. _I've worked at my dad's Pokemart and there's no official Sliph Company label on the product. All potions and restoring items have them."

"Really?" Aidan turned to face Lydia, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Besides, I know you like the back of my hand."

"Well, nothing escapes a keen eye," Emilia snuck a quick peek at her nails. "Except when your being a space-cadet all the time."

"What was _that?_" Lydia could feel her blood boiling. It was getting harder to control her temper. "Sure, my memory could use some work, but at least I don't go around tricking people!"

"Lydia, seriously. Your so naive. People in this world are not just going to jump off a bridge for you. If you really want something, and it's in your reach...then you go and get it, whatever it takes. A little white lie here and there is not going to kill you."

"I mean, how long has your dad cooped you up for?" Emilia chatted hurriedly. "You've been missing out big time!"

Lydia's face fell. "Don't remind me. B-but I'm working hard now! I'm going to be the greatest trainer there ever was!"

"Good, maybe. But you'll never surpass me. My dad says as soon as I get all eight badges I can have a Xtransceiver," Emilia practically was waving her nose in the air. "My Pokegear is getting old. But you don't even have that, do you?"

"Why you..."

"Weeelll, would you look at the time. I _REALLY_ should be going. Can't afford to slack on the pokemon training. And since I'm in a good mood, I won't tell our dad's you've been sneaking off. Can't sell out my rival when the game's finally beginning."

"Hey, wait," Lydia began. "You said you became a Pokemon trainer the other day. Don't trainers get their Pokemon license at ten? Why did you start so late?"

Emilia flushed, her cheeks becoming a bright shade of red. Unknowingly Lydia had hit a weak spot.

"Hmph! N-no reason. I just felt like taking my time, that's all. A certain someone I know is as slow as a Squirtle."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, I'm out of here. There's a Saffron City Gym Badge with my name on it!"

Before Lydia had time to react the red knapsack she was carrying transformed into a Ditto. It's flesh oozed before morphing into a the image of a round puff-ball. Grabbing the feet of her new Jigglypuff, Emilia soared high in the air as the Ditto blew up like a balloon. Emilia flew further and further from sight.

"Tooooo-taaaloooo!" Emilia blew Lydia a kiss. "We'll meet again, Lydia! Especially you, hottie!"

Aidan could only watch uneasily as the girl fluttered off. As soon as Emilia was completely out of sight Lydia clenched her fists, throwing them in the air. She felt like ripping her hair out. Normally, it took a lot to make her angry. She was probably one of the most patient, calm, and easygoing person in all of Saffron. Except when it came to Emilia.

There was a long silence.

"Holy cow. You don't seem like the type who ever gets angry," Aidan attempted to break the ice. "That was intense."

"I can't STAND her," she huffed. "I can't believe she's my cousin. Aunt Blue and Uncle Green are nothing like her."

"You mean she's Green's _daughter?!" _Aidan gasped.

"Yeah," Lydia sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Sheesh, she sounds like she's a handful."

"Yeah, she really is."

"Don't listen to her, Lydia. Your going to be a great Pokemon trainer. You'll see. With practice you'll be as good as me!"

Lydia turned to face Aidan. His warm, calming demeanor was so comforting. She was glad that he had let her join him on his journey. Secretly, she hoped she wasn't being a bother to him. The quest he was embarking on was tough stuff. It was still a mystery to her why he had left her come with her, as much as she secretly wanted to from the start.

She could only answer with a soft smile. "Glad to hear."

"Well, now it's off to Celadon City," he smiled back. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Lydia couldn't have been more ready.

* * *

**This chapter came off as a little short. Whoops. I was debating on whether or not to cut it off when meeting Emilia to build up some suspense...But in the end that wouldn't be enough. Sooooo, without further adieu, I present to you Emilia, Blue and Green's daughter! ; ) There's always a rival in a Pokemon story. I just hope I didn't make her too bitchy ._.**

**Review and shoot me your thoughts!**

**Thanks to Charlie for inspiring me to write, create, and learn.**

**~Nicole M.**


	4. VS Sandshrew

**Pokemon Special: The Next Chapter**

A Pokemon Adventures Fanfiction

by Nicole M.

Rating: Teen 'T' for mild profanity, bloodless violence, and minor suggestive adult themes. **(Authors Note: Though very mild, viewer discretion is advised for young children.)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon Special Ⓒ 1997 Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto/Shogakugan * Ⓒ 1995-2013 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK Inc. All rights reserved.

_***I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THIS PROPERTY!**_

Notes: This story takes place sixteen years after the events in RGB/Y/GSC/RS/FRLG/E saga, centering on the children of the seven Pokedex trainers (Red, Green, Blue, etc.). Lydia, the 16-year old daughter of Daisy Oak, dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer, but is diagnosed with the mysterious Pokerus virus at birth. Due to fear of losing his daughter to illness, her father locks her up and shelters her from the traveling life of a Pokemon trainer; she knows nothing about Pokemon and dreams of seeing the world beyond her home in Saffron City. After meeting a mysterious youth one day, she is given the chance to follow her dreams. And, so, the adventures begins…

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry guys! This chapter is twice as late as the last one was. How the time flies! I have been super busy with work and therapy over the past few weeks. (Don't worry, nothing serious.) I hope everyone who is reading this is still enjoying the story. I'll try to update faster now that we've hit the summer months!**

**Enjoy chapter four.**

* * *

_Fire. Heat. Destruction. Surrounded by sea of flames, a little boy sputtered for oxygen in a cramped room. The air reeked of smoke as he stumbled through a maze of burning wood. Sweating profusely, he could feel the strength draining from his body. Desperately he searched for an exit, longing to see the relieved faces of his parents. Burnt debris from the ceiling slammed and crashed into the furniture. As a lamp suddenly fell down in front of him, the boy shrieked._

_"DADDY! MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Smoke began to rise. His vision was getting blurrier by the minute. Coughing and choking, he crawled in the corner of the room. Tears streamed down his face as he buried his hands over his head. He was having such a peaceful afternoon with his father and mother. They took him home, went out for reasons he couldn't remember, and never came back. Before he knew it there was a crash in the window and a burst of fire. Without warning, the world seemed desolate in an otherwise blissful life._

_The boy was exhausted. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. He had been trapped for hours in the burning house with no sign of hope. His breath was scarce. A wave of dizziness hit him as he slumped to the ground. His exhaustion prevented him from noticing the door swinging open. Faintly he heard the sound of thumping footsteps. The boy strained to turn his neck around, but all he could see was a shadow._

_"Hello there, little one." _

_"…D-Daddy?"_

_"Your parents are gone."_

_"...Gone?"_

_"Come. I'm here to take care of you."_

_The boy couldn't resist the strength of the cold, rough hands scooping him up. Slung over the mysterious man's shoulders, he could feel his consciousness ebbing away from him. The sight of the surrounding flames became dimmer and dimmer. Afterwards, darkness._

_"…dan."_

_"…Aidan, wake up."_

_"Daddy?"_

"Aidan?!"

Aidan awoke to the sound of Lydia's voice with a fright, his face caked with sweat. Another nightmare.

Lately, he had been having dreams about his childhood. Strangely all that came to mind was that one scene, playing over and over like the a song on repeat. But to him it only served as a painful memory from the past. A reminder of the loneliness and bitterness that had accumulated in his heart. The fact that his parents abandoned him that night; they left him to die. And no matter how much he tried to recall his time with his mother and father before joining Team Rocket, he couldn't remember. If only he could. It was as if he was chasing after something he could never reach; some faint glimmer of hope that there had been some freak accident that day he forgot about, that his parents really didn't reject him. He refused to accept that they truly hated him enough to shut them out of their lives.

Even though Archer had saved his life that day, Team Rocket was nothing more than a lowly band of thieves. They didn't care about Pokemon, love, or family, which in his heart of hearts he so desperately wanted. Yet in the cruel world he'd come to know, a world without family, nothing seemed plausible. It felt like he didn't belong anywhere.

Aidan was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lydia hovering over his face. Her bright brown eyes reflected immediate concern. Meeting her gaze caused him to jump back and slam his head into the tree he was resting on. Moaning in pain he rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright, Aidan?!" Lydia gasped.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Never been better."

"I woke up earlier and you were groaning in your sleep," she replied hurriedly. "I was really worried."

"Don't be," he forced a grin. "I'm fine."

"Oh, good," she giggled with delight. "Glad to hear it. Whenever your ready let's keep going. We're so close to Celadon City."

Aidan shook the remnants of his dreams away. Never in his life had he met a person with a laugh as carefree and happy as Lydia's. Then again, coming from a group of terrorists, the only thing he could hear in regards to laughter was when the grunts were drunk after completing a mission, in which he would lock himself in his cabin to drown it out.

But thankfully, those days were over. Gazing at the vast, cloudless sky above him, he was finally beginning a new chapter of his life. A one full of the freedom he desired.

"Hey Aidan, look. There's a huge crowd clustered around that sign there," Lydia pointed out after packing up the remainder of her belongings. "I wonder what's going on."

"Huh. Let's check it out then."

Aidan and Lydia pushed through the canopy of leaves that had been concealing them from the road and made their way to the bulletin board. Indeed, as Lydia noted, there was a mass of people surrounding it, so much so that Aidan or Lydia couldn't make out what they were looking at. Travelers crowded the road left and right. Many, if not all, seemed to be heading in the same direction towards the northeast.

Lydia, now on her toes, teetered for balance as she struggled to read the board. The curiosity was eating away at her. As he watched Lydia jump up and down Aidan sighed. He tapped an elderly man who was part of the crowd on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?"

"Why don't you know, sonny? Today begins the start of the three-day Maiden's Cape Festival!"

Lydia's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Did you say festival? What kind of festival?"

"In the little town of Maiden's Cape there is a shrine of a maiden named Kaede with an old tree near a cliff. Two thousand years ago there was a war between Kanto and Johto over control of the main region of Pokearth. Soldiers that sailed overseas from Unova had settled in the new land and wanted to colonize, but inhabitants from Johto had control over them. One brave women among them named Kaede sought peace between the two regions. After a long and gruesome struggle the soldiers of Unova triumphed under the leadership of Kaede, granting them independence into what we know as Kanto today. The shrine commemorates Kaede and the soldiers who gave their lives for the sake of their people. During the festival we honor the deceased by visiting the shrine and releasing boats with candles at the beach below, where we also express our thanks to Kaede's spirit. Some say her ghost still haunts the shrine to this day."

"Wooow," Lydia cooed. "Sounds like fun! I've never been to a festival before."

"Me either," Aidan replied. "Well, I mean, I have…but for the wrong reasons."

"Wrong reasons?"

"Yeaaah…Team Rocket liked to raid them. For money."

"Oh."

"…Or it would have been," the man continued on. "This year the Maiden's Cape Festival is being cancelled. Someone bought out the land and wants to destroy the shrine to build a private business. It's been in the news for weeks."

"So does that mean the festival will be permanently cancelled?" Aidan asked.

"Afraid so. An' that's not all. Locals are scared that if the shrine is taken down the wrath of Kaede's spirit will curse them. They're all heading over to Maiden's Cape to see if they can stop the construction. Some have even fled the town."

The man turned away. "These days, no one dares to venture near the shrine. For fear of her ghost..."

"A _ghost?_ Waaa-ha-ha-ha-ha," Aidan was practically on the floor laughing. "Everyone knows there's no such things as ghosts."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. While I don't believe in ghosts, I still think that it's awful that someone would want to break an honored Pokemon tradition like that," she said. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Some representative from the Sliph Cooperation was a realtor for the buyer, apparently. Tsk. Those greedy scoundrels will do anything to expand their company."

Lydia bit her lip.

"It's kinda strange, though. No one knows who the buyer is. The guy didn't even show his face. About a month ago he just came in with a huge sum of money and demanded to buy the land. When the town denied his offer he took it with Sliph. And the company pulled some strings and helped the vermin without a fight."

Aidan crossed his arms.

"Where can I find this Maiden's Cape? I have to go there_ now_!"

"Lydia…" he began.

"Heh-heh! Never in my seventy-five years have a seen a traveler so fired up about visiting that old haunted place," he cackled. "Just follow the crowds to the northeast and you'll get there lickety-split. Though I don't know what the point is. I'll be darned if those Sliph construction workers back off."

"Trust me, they'll listen to what I have to say," Lydia retorted as she stomped towards the crowds of travelers. Aidan bowed his head to thank the gentlemen and dashed after Lydia.

"Beware!" He hollered after them. "No one who has gotten too close to the shrine has ever come back!"

Lydia gritted her teeth, pushing through pedestrians that blocked her way. There was no doubt in her mind that her father was by far the cruelest man on Pokearth. She couldn't fathom why loving Pokemon was so wrong. There were worse things the world could be doing. It was one thing if he tried to get in the way of her dreams. But to take away an honored Pokemon tradition from innocent people was another.

"Lydia, wait!"

Aidan caught up to her through the sea of travelers. As he grabbed her on the shoulder she remained silent.

"Lydia, are you alright?"

She turned to face him with a bright smile. "I'm fine! Really, I am. I know how powerful my dad can be. He's the only one in the company who can approve a project like this."

Taking a moment to contemplate she found herself gazing at the endless canvas of blue above her. Aidan cringed as he watched her trying to fight back tears. Yet somehow he was drawn to her outer strength.

"Even so, I won't him and this buyer get away with it," Lydia continued. Her eyes gleamed with determination. "Aidan, please. It's selfish to ask this of you while your trying to stop Team Rocket, but we've got to stop the construction at Maiden's Cape. This tree seems really precious to the villagers. If there's something I can do help the people at this village, then I want to help them."

She paused. "It may sound weird, but in a way I kind of understand what they're going through. Taking away something that's important to those people is just like when my father tried to take away my dream. Since I'm related to him the construction workers might listen to me. And even if they don't, I want to keep trying!"

Aidan's frown broke into a grin.

"Who said I was stopping you?" He extended an index finger towards Lydia's chest before grabbing a pokeball from his waist. "See that? That feeling, from deep within, is what it means to be a Pokemon trainer. The power to fight for what's right."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Tossing the red-and-white capsule in the air Rapidash leaped from its pokeball through a stream of light. As Aidan rubbed the fur under the majestic horse's chin it whinnied in delight. He offered a hand to Lydia.

"As long as you always try your hardest, I'm going to be there to help you out. That's what friends are for."

Lydia couldn't have been happier that Aidan understood. "Thank you, Aidan!"

"What that guy said is rubbing me the wrong way anyway," he frowned. "Why would someone want to destroy a famous monument to build a mansion in a place like that? It sounds kind of fishy. And that story about the ghost seems kind of odd too."

"Didn't that man say the person who bought the land didn't show his face?"

Aidan nodded. "Yeah. And besides, it's never okay for someone to destroy an old Pokemon shrine to build some stinkin' mansion. I'm going to kick their butts!"

"Hehe. Your silly, Aidan."

Rapidash crooned softly. He was raring to go. Aidan proceeded to help Lydia on his back and hopped on beside her. Determined, he pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright, Rapidash!" Aidan pointed towards the horizon. "Onward to Maiden's Cape! We're going to…to…"

"Hm?"

"Uh…that town…what direction are we going again?"

Lydia nearly fell off of Rapidash. Sighing, she rubbed her temples. "Maiden's Cape is northeast of here. So we're going that way."

Aidan chuckled. "Riiiiight. Sorry. Let's go, Rapidash!"

x . x . x . x . x . x .

It was nearly dusk when Aidan and Lydia arrived at the town of Maiden's Cape. Accurately as the man described, it was a province on a cliffside with an enormous tree that seemed to stretch to the heavens. The oak looked ancient, as if it was surrounded by a mysterious aura. Nonetheless it stood tall, full of leaves and completed untouched. Towards the center of town, a set of stairs lead to a beach at the bottom of the crevice that stretched for miles as far as the eye could see. Unfortunately so the smell of gasoline and burning wood interfered with the beautiful sight.

Aidan and Lydia, after speaking with a few locals, made their way to the site of the construction. Men in baggy shorts and orange vests with stripes were transporting tools a few miles away from Kaede's shrine. A couple were flipping through documents; designs for the new building most likely. A huge crowd of locals paraded in a circle at the bottom of the cliff leading to the tree. Some had picket signs, others posters, while many simply waved their hands in frustration. Lydia observed that like the old man had mentioned, the crowd kept a strong distance from the shrine.

"SAVE OUR TREE! SAVE OUR TREE! SAVE OUR TREE!"

"You can't destroy a precious Kanto historical monument! You'll kill us all!"

"Greedy Sliph bastards!"

"Please, don't! You'll bring upon the ghost's wrath!" One women screamed. "Who knows what could happen!"

"Oh, can it!" One of the builders shouted back in disgust. "Everything's already been paid for. We're not stopping this project."

Lydia and Aidan exchanged determined glances. They nodded to one another. Lydia marched over to a nearby construction worker and poked him on shoulder, with Aidan following behind her.

"I'd like to speak to the head of this construction project, please." Lydia said.

"Another local?" he sighed. "Listen, we've told you like it is. While this construction project may be sudden, we're not authorized to stop it. Maybe if I lived here I'd feel the same. But I'm just working to pay the bills."

"But…"

"No buts. If you want to make a scene then join the crowd. It'll get you nowhere though."

"Listen up, you geezer," Aidan interrupted. "It just so happens that my friend here is related to the president of your company's corporate office, the very man who approved this project. So if I were you, I'd take us to him right away. I'm sure she could report all kinds of stories of what a _wonderful _employee you are."

"Gaahhhhh! Okay, okay! Don't make a fuss," he leaned in closer to the children. "I'll take you to see him. Follow me."

The construction worker lead Lydia and Aidan through the crowd to the base of Kaede's shrine. A man with wavy purple hair dressed in a business suit was surrounded by a wave of photographers. A Pokemon TV news crew was stationed in front of the tree. The newswomen was chatting away with the snooty businessman, who was adjusting his glasses in front of the cameras.

Lydia tugged the sleeve of Aidan's jacket. "I know that man," she whispered to him. "That's Petrel, one of my father's assistants. He's on my father's board of executives at Sliph Cooperation. I only talked to him once, and he was kind of scary."

"You said his name was Petrel?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Why?"

"I dunno," Aidan ruffled his bangs in thought. "For some reason I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Do you know him? Like, was Team Rocket ever involved with him before?"

"No. Not while I was there, at least. I was never given any executive missions anyway, so I wouldn't know. But that name sounds so familiar."

"…So, Petrel, how do you feel about being the man responsible for tearing down the ancient Kaede war monument?" A middle-aged female news reporter shoved a microphone towards his face. "I hear a lot of people in Kanto are upset about it, especially with the rumors of the ghosts."

"Well, naturally, I'm sure there are a few people that are upset about this," Petrel replied calmly. "But surely the entire region of Kanto knows that human ghosts are nonexistent. Ghost Pokemon, maybe, but not people. It is a known fact that no ghost Pokemon have been reported to be in this area as of late, so there is no reason for the citizens to be alarmed. What we are doing is perfectly safe. As a representative for the Sliph Cooperation I can assure you that I'm not the only one who is in agreement. The Maiden's Cape festival is merely an excuse for the town to throw together a honkey-tonk tourist attraction to generate revenue every year. If people want to learn more about our region's history, then there are plenty of other methods of doing so. Besides, this tree is weak and dying. My client is looking for a quiet atmosphere to do his business, and I feel Maiden's Cape is the perfect place for him to be. He can put this land to much better use."

"A few?!" Aidan clenched his fists. "There were a ton of people who were against this, going all the way back to Saffron! Just look at how terrified these people are! I outta barge in there and teach this moron a lesson!"

Aidan snatched a pokeball from his belt. He was poised to attack.

"Wait, Aidan," Lydia held him back. "I'll try talking to him afterwards. He might listen to me."

"What business is your client hoping to conduct?" the reporter continued. The look in her eyes reflected her hunger for some juicy information.

"My client has requested to keep that information private," Petrel responded. Lydia noticed a sly smile spreading across his dimples, revealing his yellow, crooked teeth. She shivered.

"And who is this mystery client we've heard so much about?"

"That is also confidential. I can't reveal much yet, but I assure you that it will benefit all the citizens of Maiden's Cape," he said while he turned towards the cameras. "One small sacrifice for the greater good is necessary, I say."

Lydia swore the grin plastered on his face was full of malice. She remembered as a little girl his bizarre facial expressions had scared the heck out of her. Even someone her age could figure out that Petrel was hiding something; that or he was generally a twisted man. Absorbed in her personal thoughts, Lydia didn't notice Aidan making a mad dash for the camera. Making haste, she ran after him.

"Now, Petrel, one final question," the reporter said eagerly. "There are rumors going around that when people visit the shrine at night, no one comes ever back. Strangely enough, there have also been some reports on local missing person cases. Could these be signs a ghost haunting this part of Kanto?"

"While I am aware of the rumors, I cannot confirm nor deny these accusations. As I have stated before, a thorough investigation has been done in the area with the assistance of the Saffron Police. There are no ghosts in the area, and the grounds are perfectly safe. The missing person cases are merely a coincidence."

"Ah, I see," the reporter nodded sullenly. It didn't look like she was going to get the ground-breaking story show was aiming for. "Well, thank you, Mr. Petrel. And so you have it, folks. The festival of the Maiden's Cape festival is no more. Looks like we're all going to have to hit the history books this year. I'm Marlene from the Pokemon News at 5. Tune in next week where-"

"You'll destroy this Pokemon Shrine over my dead body!" Aidan shouted, darting in front of the cameras. He flashed a Pokeball in front of Archer's face. "If you want to do it, then you have to challenge me first!"

"Well look at what we have here, citizens of Kanto!" The reporter eagerly motioned the cameraman to face the equipment in her direction. "A brave challenger has come to fight for the sake of the festival! That's one dedicated Pokemon lover!"

"Aidan, wait!" Lydia made a mad dash into the scene. Panting heavily she rested her arms on her knees. "Let…m-me…ha-handle this…"

Now the reporter was dumbfounded. "And's who's this?"

"Hmph." Petrel sneered. "Your quite overconfident for a young man. Challenging a Sliph Cooperation executive like myself would be a waste of your time. Obviously there's a clear difference in our power levels."

"Why you-"

"Mr. Petrel, please," Lydia interrupted. She bowed her head. "Please excuse him."

"Lydia, what are you saying?"

Petrel froze at the sound of Lydia's name.

"L-Lady Lydia…is that you?"

Lydia knew that if she revealed herself on television it would be a bad thing, but thanks to Aidan the both of them had already been captured on screen. All the better if her father was watching, because she was going to prove him wrong about her leaving to become a Pokemon trainer, and; most importantly, about approving the construction to destroy the town's shrine. Reluctantly she turned toward the cameras.

"Yes, it's me. I am Lydia Oak, daughter of Axel Oak, president of Sliph Cooperation!"

The crowd below gasped. The president's daughter had a reputation for being stuck-up, sheltered, and spoiled, so it was a shock to see her out in the open.

"Where have you been?!" Petrel demanded. "Your father has been worried sick. And what's worse, your with this filthy Pokemon trainer…"

"Don't talk about Aidan that way," Lydia shot back. "And that's not your concern. What your doing here isn't right. Please, Mr. Petrel, don't destroy this monument. This festival is important to these people, and to all Pokemon lovers alike!"

Petrel licked his lips. Aidan observed him carefully as his beady eyes made contact with Lydia's. The lack of information he had given the press confirmed his suspicions. There was definitely something weird going on around here. The name Petrel was sliding on the tip of his tongue. It was so familiar to him, yet he couldn't remember it. Whether or not it was related to his quest, he couldn't be sure. The fact Lydia's family knew this guy kept him off the hook. But he wouldn't put it past Team Rocket to pull some shady stunt like this. Archer wanted anything to do with Pokemon or its history to aid their plans.

"I would listen to you, Lydia, but I'm only acting under your father's orders," Petrel said awkwardly as he rubbed his hands together. "You'd have to speak to him about it. If you want, I could take you home."

"No," she said firmly.

"Come again?"

"It's like I said. I'm not going to let him control me anymore. You can tell my father I'm not coming home until I finish my Pokemon journey."

"But Lady Lydia-"

Petrel was cut off by the beeping ringtone on his communicator. Taking the device from the outer pocket of his briefcase he scrutinized the message carefully. Reading it, his eyes widened. It didn't take him long for his face to break into a coy smile.

He gently placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Alright, miss. I'll tell you what. I'll tell the construction workers to hold off for tonight. Tomorrow morning, If you and your friend can defeat me in a Pokemon battle, then I'll cancel the project and leave the shrine alone. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Lydia shook his hand ecstatically. "Wow, thank you so much, Mr. Petrel! It's a deal."

"No trouble at all," he smiled, once again revealing his crooked teeth. "I would be a fool to deny a request of my boss's daughter."

Petrel shot a slippery grin at Aidan. Taken aback, he pushed himself between the businessman and Lydia. Co-worker of Lydia's father or not, by now there was no doubt in his mind Petrel was up to something shady. There was no way he was going to let Lydia get near him again.

"You stay away from her," Aidan snapped. "If there's anyone your going to face in a battle, it's going to be _me._"

"Heh." Petrel smirked. "I look forward to it, boy."

Petrel paraded down the hill in a flash, waving a hand to make way through the excited crowd of pedestrians. He was in no mood to speak with anyone else after a stressful day of answering questions. Marlene and the remainder of the photographers quickly hurried after him, flashing their cameras and demanding additional news for the story. Lydia, overjoyed, turned to Aidan.

"We did it!" she cheered. "That wasn't so bad. Now we can save the shrine! I guess Petrel isn't as mean as I thought he was."

"I don't buy it," he grumbled. "Petrel is definitely onto something."

"Aw, don't say that. He said he'd leave the shrine alone if we won. Doesn't get any more understanding than that," she paused. "Anyway, we should probably rest up and get ready for tomorrow's match. Just think of how fun the festival will be afterwards!"

"Oh, trust me. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. There's no way I'll lose to the likes of him," Aidan retorted. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins boiling with frustration. The fact that Petrel's identity was on the tip of his tongue was bothering him even more.

"Hey Aidan, do you mind helping me train Bijou a little tonight? I want to be ready for tomorrow, just in case."

Aidan nodded. "Sure. I knew someone who had a Meowth. We can battle each other to teach it some good attacks."

"Okay," she smiled brightly. "Let's do our best!"

"You got it," he smiled back.

Lydia and Aidan began heading towards the stairwell leading to the beach. The crowds had slowly dissipated from the scene and Petrel and the reporters were nowhere to be found. Aidan felt himself relax. Just looking at that twisted smile gave him the creeps. As suspicious as Petrel was no threats were made against him or Lydia, so maybe he was just being paranoid.

But even so, if anything _did _come their way, he was extremely confident in his battle skills. Years of drills and training exercises at Team Rocket Academy had taught him everything he needed to know about battle; he'd learned the attacks of almost every Pokemon and a variety of battle strategies in order to render his opponent useless. That had to be the only thing he was grateful for about the rotten atmosphere that dominated his early life. In those days he would have liked to catch and train Pokemon the natural way, but in sense he was grateful for the knowledge he took away from his past. He wouldn't be able to stand on his own feet otherwise.

_"…Come…to…me…"_

Suddenly Aidan felt a powerful surge of pain radiating in his temples. Immediately he clamped his hands on his head for relief, but he was surprised when it only lasted for a second. Confused, he shook his head.

"Hey Lydia, did you hear something?"

"Huh?"

"I dunno," he stammered. "I thought I heard a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yeah. Of a women."

"Oh," she blinked. "Sorry. I didn't hear anything."

"Never mind. It's fine."

Aidan rolled his eyes. It must have been all in his head. The only thing that came to mind was the town's hype about ghosts...but even he knew that was ridiculous. Everyone knew there was no such thing as ghosts.

...Or so he thought.

x . x . x . x . x . x .

Night had swiftly fallen in Maiden's Cape. As the sun set the otherwise cloudless sky had been splashed with many yellow balls of light. Sitting in the cosmos they twinkled gaily, completely undisturbed by the land below them. A soft, cool breeze quietly shook the town, the waves gently lapping across the shore that spread endlessly for miles. The ancient tree on cliffside, still untouched, continued to bask in an eerie glow.

Despite the serenity of the evening, a man with a black vest had decided to leave town. A cape hung around his head in order to conceal his face. It was crucial he wasn't discovered. Regardless, he had been walking in the outskirts of Maiden's Cape for quite some time. As he entered deeper into the forest, he paused to shuffle through his briefcase, where he then proceeded to take out his Xtransceiver. After taking a brief look at his surroundings, he punched in a set of numbers and waited with baited breath. With a few rings the phone clicked.

"I was getting impatient," a husky voice barked on the end of the line. "I thought you'd never call."

"My apologies, boss. It took me longer than expected."

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes, sir," the man grinned slyly. "It's just like you said. The President's daughter is here, along with some brat."

"The boy plays us for fools. I know his true identity."

"_What?_" the man nearly dropped his Xtransceiver. "Boss…then that means, he's…"

"Yes. He proposes a major threat to us. I was hoping to use him for our plans, but it seems after all these years I have no power over him," the voice paused. "Stubbornness runs in the family."

"What are your orders then?"

"I want you to capture that girl alive, and bring her to me. Destroy anybody who suspects you."

"And the boy?"

"...Simple."

A slight cackle could be heard from the opposite end of the receiver.

"Eliminate him."

The man snapped the Xtransceiver shut as the moonlight slipped through the trees. A ray of light caught his face directly, revealing a grinning pair of crooked teeth.

x . x . x . x . x . x .

"You can do it, Bijou! Try it one more time! Use Faint Attack on Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew stood its ground, waiting for the attack. Bijou hissed softly as she felt the power rising through her body. Now brimming with a shade of color as dark as the night sky, the cream-colored cat lunged for the sandy mouse with open claws. In one sweep she had successfully closed in on her target. However, before the Meowth could land a critical hit, Sandshrew quickly dived in the sand to evade the blow. Shortly after he popped out Aidan returned him to his pokeball. Lydia scooped up Bijou and twirled her in a circle.

"YESSSSSSSS! WE DID IT!" She giggled happily. "You were amazing, Bijou! WOOO!"

"I think you should put her down, Lydia," Aidan slapped his hands across his mouth. He was trying so hard to contain his laughter, with no avail. Somehow Lydia had the funniest way of showing her love for Pokemon.

"She looks dizzy."

"Whoops!" Lydia blushed. After putting Bijou on the sand Lydia watched the frazzled Meowth teeter in dizziness. It seemed she didn't like to be held much. Apologetically she rubbed behind Bijou's ears. The cat purred.

"I'm sorry, Bijou," she clasped her hands together. "I was just so proud of you. I'll try to be more gentle next time."

"Meooooowww!" Bijou cried.

Lydia returned the Meowth to its pokeball. Afterwards, she yawned. "Wheeew! I'm so tired. Training can be a lot of work."

"But you love it, right?"

"Yup."

"I'm glad to see how enthusiastic you are about it," Aidan replied, unpacking a sleeping bag from his knapsack. "Training your Pokemon is the best part of the experience. A lot of people complain or say it's boring, but in actuality they're missing out. You and your Pokemon form strong bonds that way."

Lydia proceeded to do the same. "That's what my mom said too." She paused for a moment to think about the past. "There wasn't a day when she didn't talk about Pokemon. She loved breeding them and playing with them in the lab. If only I could show her how far I've come."

"I bet she's really proud of you, Lydia."

"Yeah."

Lydia continued to unpack her backpack. As she did Aidan found himself taking a good look at her. Normally her brown eyes sparkled when she was excited, but tonight he could see the ocean reflected in her dark hues, making them stand out. Her long chestnut hair, half tied in two small buns, was blowing softly in the calm ocean breeze. Aidan rubbed his brow. He wasn't sure if there was sand in his eyes, but he could see she was surrounded in light. Somehow the moon seemed to bathe her tiny figure in brilliance. He watched silently as her lips crinkled into a light smile. Before he knew it a deep blush spread across his face. As Lydia turned to face him, he flinched.

"Aidan? Are you feeling okay?" Lydai's expression remained as innocent as ever.

Aidan wanted to knock himself on the head. His cheeks were burning.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"No! No. I, uh, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all. Y-yeah. I think I'm going to get some water," he stood up.

Lydia blinked. She cocked her head as she watched him scurry away awkwardly towards the pier. It was confusing how all of a sudden Aidan seemed sick. He didn't appear to be earlier in the day. She took a moment to contemplate. Untying her buntails, Lydia shrugged it off. It must have been the signs of an early flu. Summer colds were nasty like that.

After power-walking what seemed like a mile Aidan slumped to his knees on the rough surface of the pier. Against the rocky wall in front of him was a built-in water bubbler, while next to it was a set of stairs leading to the cliffside with the shrine. Aidan swiftly got up, ripped off his jacket, turned the fountain on and splashed water in his face. The cold water stung, but it made him feel calmer. Right now he wanted to be anywhere but with Lydia. He must have looked like an idiot gawking at her like that.

Aidan sighed. He was supposed to be on a mission. Maybe he shouldn't have let Lydia come with him after all. She wasn't a bother, no, but he should have known better. Where he wanted to go was dangerous, and she was fragile. If something ever happened to her he'd never forgive himself. When they'd met a week ago she was some random girl on the street, but the next day when they met again it seemed like it was too strange to be a coincidence. Something in his gut that night told him he couldn't say no to her.

_"Well, oh well." _he thought_. _Maybe he could just tell her he was getting sick. Wiping off his face with his hands, he picked up his jacket and began to head back to the beach. But something stopped him.

_"Come here…I'm here__…."_

Aidan slammed his fists over his ears. His head was throbbing. This time he was sure he heard a voice. It didn't seem as scratchy as before, though. This time he could clearly make out the voice of a young women. The warm sound seemed to echo in his mind, almost like a melody. In the corner of his eyes he could see a strange, purple aura.

_"Come to me, Aidan...I'm here…Up here…"_

The purple image disappeared as quickly as it came. Aidan felt himself drawn to its power. Slowly, without realizing it, the ambience of the night began to slip away from him. In his mind all he could hear was the girl's voice, beckoning him to come. It was smooth, gentle, and comforting; almost as sweet as honey. His consciousness was ebbing away. All he wanted to do was follow the sound. He began to climb the stairs leading up to the cliff.

Lydia, meanwhile, was lying on her sleeping bag on the beach. She was losing herself in the clusters of stars above her in the vast, night sky, waiting for Aidan to come back. For some reason it was taking him a long time. He must have been really thirsty. Seeing as she was bored out of her mind, she decided it would be fun to sneak up on him and surprise him. _"That ought to cheer him up,"_ she thought. Giggling, Lydia grabbed her pokeballs just in case and headed over.

But when Lydia made it to the pier, Aidan was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird." she said aloud. "This is the only pier on the beach. Where could he be?"

Lydia turned to face the stone wall. There was a water bubbler next to the set of stairs they had climbed down to get to the beach. As she took a closer look, her eyes widened to find Aidan's jacket sprawled on the floor. Scooping it up she ran to the edge of the pier facing the sand.

"AIDAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Her voice echoed into the emptiness of the night. No response.

"Wait…could Team Rocket have found him?" she exclaimed. "No, it can't be. Aidan is really strong."

Panic-stricken, she whipped her head in all directions. If this was Aidan's idea of a practical joke, it wasn't funny by a long shot. She glanced up the stairs to Kaede's shrine. Faintly she could see a figure making their way to the top. She sighed in relief. It must have been Aidan wanting to look at the monument.

Lydia climbed the tower of stairs after him. By the time she got to the top she was completely winded. Leaning on the edge of the railing, she took a brief respite before heading towards the shrine. Relief swept over her as she saw Aidan standing near the edge of the cliff.

"A…Aidan…." she panted, resting her hands on her knees. "There you are. You were taking a while to come back, so I followed you. I hope everything's okay."

Aidan didn't respond. He continued to walk past Kaede's shrine.

"Um, I hope your not mad at me for asking you to train with me. I didn't know you were getting sick. I hope your going to be okay. I can battle Petrel tomorrow if you want. Thanks to you I'm a lot stronger now!"

Still no response. Lydia gulped. He must have been really mad.

"I'm really sorry, Aidan. I should have noticed you weren't feeling well," she bowed her head. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

Aidan, completely unaware of Lydia's voice, was now moving in towards edge of the cliff. The roar of the crashing waves could be heard below him.

"A-Aidan? That's really dangerous!" Lydia cried. "Get away from there! Can't you hear me?"

In the back of his mind, Aidan could hear someone faintly calling to him. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. In a daze he looked to the sky above him, where he saw a young woman with long, flowing golden hair. Her white gown fluttered in the wind, and her arms were spread out wide.

"Who are you?" Aidan said lazily. "Are you the one who was speaking to me?"

_"You don't recognize me, little one?"_ the wispy voice replied. _"It's been so long. I've missed you so much."_

The woman's voice made Aidan feel extremely drowsy. He struggled to keep his eyes focused on the figure above him. At her remark, his eyes opened a little.

"M-mother?"

_"Yes. It's me, Aidan. I've missed you so much."_

"But…but how?"

_"I'm here now,"_ she echoed. _"I'm here. Come closer, Aidan. I want to see your beautiful face."_

Lydia gasped at the sight of Aidan talking to himself. She recalled earlier in the day him mentioning the voice of a women. She froze as everything clicked. The rumors of spirits, the strange disappearances at night, the missing cases...everything. There was no way a tree could last for so many years unless someone…or something, was protecting it. As much as she didn't want to believe the rumors were true, Aidan's strange behavior confirmed it. She felt a sudden chill creep up her spine.

_Ghosts_. Rather, a ghost. Kaede's ghost. Angry and hungry for vengeance, she possessed and eliminated anyone who poised a threat to her home. And for whatever reason, this time she was after Aidan.

"Aidan!" Lydia shouted. "Whoever your talking to, don't listen to it! It's trying to hurt you!"

The sound of Lydia's voice began to break the hold the spirit had on Aidan's mind. Aidan winced. His head began to ache.

Aidan, still sluggish, tried to turn around. "Huh? Who is that?"

_"Don't listen to her, Aidan,"_ the spirt cooed to him. _"She's trying to get in the way of us. Come. I want to hold you in my arms. I've missed you."_

Try as he may, Aidan couldn't resist the sweet sound of the ghost. Without warning it drowned out Lydia's screams of concern.

_"Aidan. Come."_

Aidan lifted his foot over the edge.

Lydia was fighting back tears. "Aidan, DON'T! What your hearing is not real!"

_"Come."_

He leaned over the edge.

"AIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

* * *

**To everyone who is still following this story, I apologize. 1) For keeping you waiting and 2) What I just did at the end there was a nasty move. xD Want to find out what happens next? Stay tuned!**

**Review and shoot me your thoughts!**

**Thanks to Charlie for inspiring me to write, create, and learn.**

**~Nicole M.**


End file.
